


Making Our Future

by Preppycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary Fusion, Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bombs, Character Death, Exisals, Fluff, Guns, Hinakoma - Freeform, Hostage Situation, Killing, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Nagihoe is pinning and Hajigay is being too dead inside to notice, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Survival Game, dead end - Freeform, like obviously a lot of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Hinata Hajime has an imaginary friend who is a god. But one day that god turns out to be real and he's suddenly forced into a strange survival game with only two things: a diary that tells the future and a mysterious boy from his class called Komaeda Nagito.*Previous knowledge of Mirai Nikki (Future Diary) not necessary*
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 153





	1. Survival Game

**Author's Note:**

> me getting too excited and publishing this before I can write much so idk about how frequent updates will be aha

My name is Hajime Hinata. 

My life isn't particularly that interesting. It's one of the most boring lives you can dream up. I'm what would be the background character in someone else's story, just an extra. I'm not anything special, and I probably never will be.

Why are you listening to me chattering on? Can't you see I'm nothing special? I live in an average house with an average family and I go to an average school and I write down everything I do and see in the stupid average diary I keep on my cell phone. What? I don't have a better hobby to do. . .

Well, actually, you could say I kind of have a friend or two. . .not that they're real of course, they're just my imagination naturally. . .Junko Enoshima and her servant Mukuro Ikusaba. Junko is the god of time and space and Mukuro is her servant. 

Everyday after school, like right now for instance, I enter my room and shut the door, wrapping a blanket around my body and sitting on top of my bed. Shutting my eyes, I move my eyes and picture this stunning place with large grey columns and a large throne where the god Junko Enoshima will sit. Mukuro Ikusaba has a bubble she floats around this imaginary world in.

"Just a moment, Hinata darling, I'm just finishing up something." Junko booms on this particular day as I stare up at her form. 

". . .What are you doing?" I ask her. 

She rolls her eyes. "I'm putting the final preparations on your gift, so be patient."

I frown. "You're giving me a gift?"

"Yeah, obviously!" She huffs as I begin typing that new knowledge into my diary, "Ugh, you're always writing in that stupid diary of yours. Why don't you look up and join the rest of society!"

I continue to tap, not even bothering to look up and meet her gaze. "If I wasn't invested in the world, I wouldn't be able to record what goes on around me." I point out.

"Fine, you've got me there. But I'm glad you came to see me today. I wanted to offer you in a position in a game. Will you accept?"

I look back up at her. "Huh? Could you. . .at least tell me about the game first?"

She pouts dramatically. "Come now, Hajime, that would spoil the fun! Come play the game. Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on-"

Well, it's not like she or any of this is real anyways. It won't hurt to just agree, right?

"Fine. I'll play. Now tell me about this game."

Junko smirks and opens her mouth to respond but before she can my vision blurs and the world goes black.

-

I let out a groan as my alarm starts blaring right in my ear. I scowl right at the LED display of the numbers 7:08. I smack my hand against the snooze button, burying my head back in the comfort of my pillow. But this only lasts a second because I just know I've got to get up now, lest I be late for school.

I sit up, rubbing my eyes and reaching for my cell. I open my diary and am shocked at what I see.

7:08-Woke up. It's sunny today and it smells like we're having miso soup for breakfast.

7:34-Saw Kazuichi on the way to school. Found it weird since I never see him on this route.

7:45-Arrived in class. Shared an odd look between me and Nagito Komaeda just before the bell rang.

I frown. Huh? This couldn't be right, I don't remember writing any of this. Was I. . .writing in my sleep or something? Well, it's probably nothing. 

-

On the way to school Kazuichi brushes past me, barely giving me a second glance. I check the time. 7:34.

-

I race into class, having been running a bit behind, just as the bell rings. A boy in the front row, Nagito Komaeda I think his name is, who's doodling in his notebook looks up and idly glances at my breathless and sweaty form. He shakes his heads slightly before returning to his drawing.

I hurry to the back of the room, sliding into my desk, dumping my bag on the floor. I then pull out my phone and open my diary. 

9:00-Pop Quiz. Answer's are:

Listened below are several letters and numbers. Are we going to have a surprise quiz or something?!

Just then, our teacher bustles into the room, writing two words on the board: 'Pop Quiz!'

. . .Holy shit. Something is seriously up with my diary. Like it's telling the future or something. . .our these the correct answers?

-

It seems like forever until the end of the day comes but somehow it does. I pack up my stuff quickly, slinging my bag over my shoulder, clutching my phone tight in hand. 

I begin making my way up the aisle, passing Nagito Komaeda, who's placing the finishing touches on his sketch. I casually peer over his shoulder to get a glimpse of it and find myself having to stifle a cry of shock. 

Is he drawing. . .Mukuro Ikusaba?!

I back up quickly, startled, falling into one of the desks. I scramble back to my feet before racing out of my room. 

It's just a coincidence. . .it has to be. . !

I hastily exit the school, starting to head back in the direction of my home. I pull out my diary and start scrolling through it. 

Some big, red bold words stand out to me, listed under twenty minutes from now. It's just two words: DEAD END. Underneath it reads: stabbed to death alongside Komaeda Nagito by Tenth in my home. He was seeking out my neighbor and ended up at the wrong door.

Dead End? Nagito? He's not even anywhere near me! And what the hell is Tenth?!

"Dead End?" I whisper, beginning to tremble slightly, "what the hell does that mean?!" 

"Hajime!" Someone calls from behind me. I turn around and see the sketching boy from earlier, Nagito, sprinting towards me. 

Oh. Nevermind, there he is now.

His hand closes around my wrist and he immediately begins dragging me in the opposite direction, no explanation offered.

"Keep up, Hajime, unless you want us to die!" He yells at me.

"What the hell is going on?! Where are you taking me?!" I spit back. 

He responds by taking his own cell phone out of his pocket and waving it wildly at me, as if it's enough explanation.

It is. 

He suddenly pulls me around a corner and drags me down an alley where he finally allows me some rest. I slump against the brick wall of one of the buildings and collapse on the ground, Nagito glaring down at me.

"What were you thinking, Hajime?!" He chides, "Heading home to a place where you would get stabbed? And me stabbed as well? Do you not care about your well-being?"

I groan, trying to catch my breath. "Dead End means 'die?'" I pant.

Komaeda rolls his eyes. "Well, obviously. It literally describes our deaths right underneath. Thank you for confirming my theory as well by the way; I figured based on the events of today you have a diary that predicts the future as well."

He reproduces his cellphone for emphasis. "It predicts my good and bad luck for up to ninety days ahead," He explains, "knocking on the wrong door and getting stabbed is obviously bad luck. Does your diary do the same?"

I pull out my cell phone slowly. "It. . .it just talks about the things I see and do during the day," I offer back, "that's pretty much it." 

He nods slightly, pushing a lock of fluffy off-white hair out of his eyes. "I see. Interesting. I wonder where all of this is coming from? Why is this happening?" He muses.

Just then, a blinding white light engulfs the both of us and I lose consciousness.

-

I'm standing on a grey platform high up in the sky. Around me are twelve other platforms, each with the silhouette of another person on them, as if attempting to hide their identities. On my left is one shaped eerily like Nagito Komaeda. Maybe it is. Probably, in fact. In the center of a room on a throne is an enlarged Junko Enoshima, Mukuro Ikusaba hovering close by her side.

"Is everyone here?" She yawns, "excellent. Let's begin then. Welcome to the Survival Game!"

My body instantly stiffens. Survival. . .Game?!

Junko moves to her feet. "I've selected all thirteen of you to participate in the Survival game, the winner inheriting my position and becoming the next god of time and space. I'll now explain the rules-"

"Hey, wait, slow down!" One of the silhouettes shouts but Junko immediately silences them with a deadly glare.

". . .As I was saying survival game, thirteen participants, blah blah blah. You're all going to be trying to kill each other, the last one standing wins! Don't worry, your diaries will help you find one another," She jumps, "Oh, right, your diaries! Everyone here has a diary that predicts the future up to ninety days! When your future changes, so do the diary entries."

She takes a deep breath. "You can kill each other by either destroying someone's diary or killing them directly. You're all ranked from First to Thirteenth, depending on how likely I believe it is you'll win the game."

She then begins numbering us off one by one, me getting 'First' and Nagito(?) getting 'Second.' Immediately, all the other participants begin harshly staring us down. Ah, we're going to be targeted first, aren't we. . .

"Upupupu, already making enemies, aren't we? Anyways, finally last and not least, Mukuro and I will not interfere. We won't touch you guys. And you guys cannot quit or retire from the game. . .so do your best to survive. Now," She claps, "any questions?"

Everyone is silent. It's like they're either too shocked or too busy planning to answer her. 

". . .Alright then. Good luck everyone! Do your best! Dismissed."

One by one people fade from their podiums. I feel a brief falling sensation and suddenly I'm on my knees in the same room I used to meet with Junko.

A killing game. A survival game. Why me?! I'm not ready to die!

I begin to rock back and forth, hugging myself. What the hell am I gonna do? What the hell am I gonna do?! 

"Don't worry Hajime." A soft voice says from behind me. 

I crawl around slowly, finding myself kneeling in front of a calm-looking Nagito Komaeda.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you, I promise."


	2. Under His Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Hajime meet their first challenger.

"How can you remain so calm right now?" I demand hoarsely, "Don't you realize what's happening to us? We're going to die!"

Nagito chuckles softly, crouching down in front of me. "You're not going to die, Hajime," He gently touches the side of my face, "I'll keep you safe. I owe you that much after all," He suddenly brightens, "unless you choose to kill me, that is! Ah, think about it; killing me will get you one step closer to becoming a god! Yeah, do that! Kill me, kill me, kill me!" He suddenly chirps overenthusiastically. 

I frown. "Huh-Wh-Pardon?! I'm not going to kill you. . ? And what do you mean 'I owe you that much?'"

He shrugs. "It's alright if you don't remember," He stands, pulling me to my feet along with him, "just don't feel the need to worry, I've got you."

The world then spins around us and suddenly we're back in the alley. Nagito sighs, brushing some dirt off of his shirt.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Unless you want to kill me now. . ?" He confirms. 

I frown. "No!"

He shrugs. "Suit yourself. Good night then, Hajime."

And with that he brushes past me, scrolling through his phone before he suddenly freezes as if remembering something. He turns to me slowly.

"Hajime, you were almost stabbed in your own home, and you still could be since Tenth knows where you live. It's not safe for you to return home anymore." He reminds me.

I stiffen. He's right. Does that mean my mother's in danger then? No-she's still out of town; she won't be back for two more weeks. What should I do then?

My eyes narrow. "Then what should I do?"

The fluffy-haired boy strokes his chin thoughtfully. "Well, you could stay with me for the time-being. Do you trust me, Hajime?" He asks eerily, looking me in the eye.

"You don't have to ask that so creepily!" I respond, "But I don't really have any other choice, do I?"

Nagito smiles. "If you don't, you can always check your diary to see if staying with me will lead to a Dead End!"

Oh, that's right.

I take out my phone and scroll through the diary.

5:07-I arrive at Nagito's house, but it's more like a mansion. There's no other family here, does he live alone?

I scroll a little further but no Dead End seems to come up, so I guess it's safe. I look back up at Nagito who's watching me expectantly.

"Fine," I sigh, "thanks, Nagito."

-

"This place is huge," I say as we approach the large white mansion, "your family must be rich."

Nagito nods thoughtfully. "They certainly were," he smiles playfully, "but I've got some money myself."

I frown. "Isn't your family going to be upset if I stay with you?" I question.

He shakes his head. "Shouldn't be. After all, they're dead!"

H-He just said that so casually. . !

"So you live alone?" I ask as he unlocks the front door, "Do you even have a relative to look after you?"

He shakes his head, kicking off his shoes. "Oh no, no one wanted to deal with the likes of me! But I do just fine on my own, you know! Well, as you can see."

I remove my shoes, following him down the hall. We wind up in the kitchen where Komaeda immediately fills a pot with water and sets it on the stovetop, turning it on. 

"I'm just going to make us some pasta," He explains, "feel free to stab me with a kitchen knife but don't forget to turn off the stove."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I mutter, sitting down at the kitchen table. 

Suddenly, my phone lets out an odd static noise and I jump slightly. I grab at my phone and open it immediately.

The diary's changed. . !

"Nagito." I say uneasily, drawing his attention. He turns to me with a quizzical hum. "My diary changed. And it doesn't look good."

He crosses the room in three strides and bends down to read over my shoulder. 

5:20-Tenth arrives at Nagito's house and breaks in. 

5:21-Nagito and I are ambushed in the kitchen. 

DEAD END

Nagito and I are shot to death. 

Nagito chuckles lowly in my ear. "So they've found us already, huh? That's quite unfortunate." He comments, glancing at his diary for confirmation. 

"So, what do we do?" I demand. He shrugs. "Don't just shrug, you said you were going to protect me!"

He blinks innocently. "Oh, did I?"

"You did! So stop them!" 

He giggles. "Say please~," Komaeda teases, "say please and I'll keep you safe."

I stand up abruptly. "Now isn't the time to fuck around! They'll be here in a few minutes! Do something! Please!"

Komaeda grabs a long, sharp knife out of the knife block and smiles back at me. "Maybe I'll just kill you instead. . .hmm. . ."

"Komaeda!"

He rolls his eyes and pouts. "Fine. You're no fun, Hajime. So you want me to kill them?" He wonders, tilting his head to the side cutely. 

My eyes widen. "No! Can't you just like, drive them away?" 

He shrugs. "Easily. But if we let them go now, they'll just keep coming back and we need a safe place we can continue to return to."

". . .It would be smarter just to kill them rather than let them kill us," I mumble, "but I don't want to kill anyone. . !"

Nagito sighs. "I don't want to either, but we don't exactly have a choice," He twirls the knife between his fingers, "I'll just destroy the diary and then we're not killing them directly. It's a lovely loophole!"

We're both silent for a moment. Finally, I let out a defeated sigh. ". . Fine. We'll destroy the diary." I relent. 

"Your wish is my command, Hajime!" He looks at the oven clock, "They'll be here in a few minutes. The only thing that's changed is we'll be ready for them." Komaeda smirks, tightening his grip on the knife. 

"One or two quick jabs to the cell phone should do it," I offer up, "but they probably won't have it right there in their hand. There's probably going to be a fight." 

His eyes light up. "I'll be ready."

Suddenly, there's an odd noise echoing throughout the house. I give Nagito a questionable look.

"Just Tenth picking the lock." He assures me.

I freeze. "They're here?!"

"Indeed. Come over on this side of the room, Hajime. Grab a knife, this will not be peaceful."

I'm by his side in an instant, grabbing a different knife from the knife block. And then we both focus our gazes on the kitchen door.

A black boot kicks the door open and we stare down Tenth whose glaring back, dagger in hand. 

A trembling blue-haired girl is standing in front of us, trying to hold the blade straight. I glance down, noticing her diary attached to a clip on her purse. I then look at Nagito who is standing calm and collected, even smiling a little.

"Wow. . .the Tracker Diary works." She giggles to herself.

"Well hello there, Tenth. Welcome to my home." Komaeda greets her. 

"Let's skip the formalities and just do this!" She spits, shifting into a fighting stance. 

"I'm Nagito Komaeda and this is Hajime Hinata. What's your name?" He continues.

". . .Sayaka. Why aren't you attacking me?!"

Nagito glances at me sideways. "Do you wish me to?" He asks like he's my servant. 

I don't respond. Sayaka, seeming to have gotten fed up with him, lunges. Komaeda immediately steps to the side, pushing me along with him. He sighs and clucks his tongue.

"Come now, can't we settle this like three mature people?" He sighs. 

Sayaka's eyes fall on me and, seeming to decide I'm an easier target, jumps at me. Frozen in place, all I can do is keep my eyes shut and brace for death but Komaeda, growling, doesn't seem to want to let that happen. 

Nagito blocks her blade with hers, effectively shoving her back. "Don't touch him." He grumbles.

Sayaka stumbles to her feet, huffing. "That's it, you're going to get it now." She snarls.

She jabs the knife towards his eye. Komaeda merely sighs, sounding bored, blocking her attack easily and then disarming her. 

Holy. . .Komaeda actually knows how to fight or something, huh. . ?! 

"Hajime, grab her." He orders calmly.

I jump. "Right." I dart behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her up. Sayaka immediately starts thrashing and shrieking as I struggle to hold her in place. 

Nagito quickly swoops in, grabbing the cell phone off of her person before retreating. 

"NO! WAIT, DON'T!" She screams, kicking even harder. Komaeda merely rolls his eyes, pressing the tip of his blade to his phone. 

"Don't be like that, this is merely self defense. We just wanted to have a nice conversation but you've left us no choice," He mutters, "I'm afraid you've painted your own 'Dead End', Sayaka."

"I'LL KILL YOU! LET ME GO, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL-"

"Exactly." He sighs, putting the knife through the phone. It falls to the ground in several pieces, broken. 

I immediately release Sayaka, sliding past her to stand next to Nagito. And then something really creepy happens.

First we hear an odd warping noise. And then Sayaka's body begins to contort and twist, gradually fading away as she yells and groans. 

And just as quickly as it had begun, it was over, leaving nothing behind but the broken remains of her Tracker Diary. 

I fall to my knees immediately, feeling tears starting to run down my cheeks.

We just killed someone. I mean, I know we had no other choice (she would have just kept coming back) but I never wanted to actually hurt anyone. 

Nagito is on the floor next to me in an instant, wrapping his arms around me, murmuring comforting words.

A little ways away my diary lies displaying three words only: DEAD END-AVOIDED.

-

I wake up on a cot in a small dark room, diary clutched tightly in my hand. I glance around but there's no Nagito in sight.

I sigh as the memories of earlier this evening come rushing back to me.

Sayaka. She didn't really have to die, did she? No, she did, it's just self-defense, it's fine. Oh shit, that's what Leon was thinking, huh? Wait-who?

I wonder where Nagito wandered off to. . .Well, judging by the time he's probably long asleep; it is pretty late after all. 

I open up my diary and begin scrolling through to see what the rest of the night will be like.

10:34-After tossing and turning for a while I decide to go see exactly where Nagito was. I go to the kitchen first because it's the only room I remember the location of.

10:36-Nagito is sweeping the kitchen humming to himself. I find it strange he doesn't even look remotely ready for bed; we have school tomorrow!

I sigh. Well, if it's going to happen anyway, might as well go now.

I pull back the covers, noticing I'm still in my day clothes. Well, I guess it can't be helped. It's not like he would undress me while I was unconscious or anything, huh. 

I shuffle out to the kitchen, seeing Nagito exactly where my Diary told me would be. The fluffy-haired boy immediately turns and smiles at my presence. 

"Oh, good evening, Hajime!" He greets me and then frowns, "I was worried; you'd cried yourself to sleep. I trust you're feeling better?"

I shrug half-heartedly. "Better than earlier I guess. Still a little rattled."

He nods. "Understandable. Well, I'm here for you." He hums before returning to his task. 

I sit down at the table. "Aren't you going to bed?" I question. 

"I don't really sleep."

"Oh? Why is that?"

He shrugs. "Doesn't matter," Komaeda turns back to me, "I trust you'll be heading back home tomorrow? With Tenth taken care of? I trust you don't want to be with me any longer than you have to, right?"

I open my mouth to affirm but then hesitate, head filled with the images alone in this giant empty house. It's a sad thought really, I don't know just how in the hell he stays so damn optimistic about it. . .

My mother is still out of town for a while. . .I just don't want to leave him here all alone again so soon. . .maybe. . .

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay here a little while longer." I tell him.

His eyes widened with surprise. "Ah-Really?! I mean, you're perfectly welcomed to, I just don't really see why you'd want to."

"I just don't think it's fair that we should both be alone in houses for long periods of time and not get to have some company," I explain, "besides, with this strange alliance in the Survival Game, we really should get used to each other."

He seems to take a moment to process this information before he shyly smiles. "Alright, yes, you've got a good point, Hajime. But tomorrow we're going to get some of your clothes and essentials from your home so you don't have to use any of mine." He replies finally.

I grin. "Obviously. Now please go to sleep, it's a school night."

"Soon enough, Hajime, soon enough."


	3. The Definition Of Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito attempt to have a peaceful day. Unfortunately, some people have other plans. . .

~

𝓜𝓾𝓴𝓾𝓻𝓸'𝓼 𝓜𝓾𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼!

Sayaka Maizono was not really a bad person. Junko granted her the "Tracker" Diary. She could see by her motions what would lead her closer to who or what she was looking for. Sayaka was interested in becoming a god because her idol group was killed in a fiery bus crash and she wanted to revive them. She was killed by Second, A.K.A. Nagito Komaeda.

~

I wake up in an unfamiliar room, my mind a blank a second before I remember everything. Oh, that's right, I'm staying with Nagito Komaeda for a while. We got attacked by and killed the Tenth last night in this stupid Survival Game.

I roll over on my side, very well expecting to have woken up in a cot but am surprised to find myself in a huge fluffy bed. There's a huge window with drawn curtains on the wall across from me. There are several bookshelves along the eastern wall and a huge portrait of three people and a dog on the last wall, under which is an armchair. It's a portrait of a young boy and what I can only assume are his parents. The young boy looks a bit familiar. . .

There's a knock on my door and I turn on my side and lazily call "Come in. . !" 

The doorknob turns and Nagito Komaeda saunters in, already dressed in his school uniform. He looks down at me with an exasperated expression before promptly approaching me and ripping the blankets off of me. In his hand is a bundle of clothes.

"Hey!" I protest. 

He merely rolls his eyes back at me. "We have school today, what do you expect? Now get up, we're going to be late. Here, borrow one of my spare uniforms" He tells me, tossing the clothes on the bed. 

I groan. "We're in a fucking Survival Game fighting for our lives, who cares up school?! Shouldn't we be laying low. . ?" 

He puts his hands on his hips. "Idiot. Avoiding school will just draw more suspicion. Now dress yourself. If you don't, I will be very happy to do it for you." He scolds before turning on his heel and swiftly departing from the room. 

On the nightstand next to me, my cellphone sits innocently. I sit up lazily and open my diary. I swipe through it mindlessly seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Just a regular day at school it seems. Well, it should be fine. 

-

"So what's the exact deal with this Diary of yours anyways?" I ask, adjusting my backpack strap on my shoulder as we walk in the direction of the school. Komaeda grunts, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh, this? It's nothing special, aha." He chuckles, smiling his gorgeous smile. 

I raise an eyebrow. "I don't know about you, but to me any diary that magically tells the future."

"A fine point. Well as I said it predicts my good and bad luck for up to the next ninety days," He tilts his head to the side, "much like yours predicts what you do and what happens around you like you must have recorded before getting that Observation Diary, right? I can only assume. Anyways, my life is like a cycle of good and bad luck. I used to write it down so I would know what was coming. Now it does it for me!" He laughs.

I blink. "I. . .well, that's interesting. Quick follow-up question. . .if it can predict your bad luck then couldn't predicted knocking on the wrong door and getting stabbed and thus prevented it?" I point out.

He shrugs. "Who knows? Sure it could have stopped me I'm sure but I decided to save us both instead of just myself. And this my future changed. Do you understand?"

"Not really."

"That's alright, me neither!"

"So do you think formally meeting me was good luck or bad?"

He purses his lips. "Guess we'll find out. It only said that saving us both would be good luck, nothing about you specifically," He waves his hand half-heartedly, "Enough questions. We're here."

We walk through the gates leading up to the school and he offers me one last smile. "I'll see you back at the house, Hajime!" He chirps.

I frown. "You don't want to walk home together?"

"Ah, I didn't think you would want to. . ."

I lightly stamp my foot on the ground. "I'll see you right here directly after the bell. Besides, I need your help to carry some overnight stuff back to your place."

He frowns for a fraction of a second before immediately resuming his carefree smile. "Alright, if you insist! I'll see you! Bye, Hajime!" 

And with that he eagerly scurries off towards the main doors. 

And the second he does, I'm approached by three of my friends; Akane, Sonia, and Gundham. 

"Say, what are you doing talking to that weirdo? Does he, y'know, creep you out like everyone else?" The brunette says.

I frown. "What's so creepy about him?" 

"The white-haired fiend gives off a disturbing aura," Gundham murmurs, "I cannot trust him."

Sonia's eyes widen. "Does he really? Is he a demon of sorts?" She demands eagerly. 

I roll my eyes. "He's not creepy or a demon or anything like that, you guys are just mean," I huff, "what's giving you guys this idea?" 

Akane wrinkles her nose. "He just sits there silently all day with that creepy smile on his face. And when he does talk it's all weird. . .I can't explain it." 

"I cannot speak for these ladies, but I am telling you, I sense evil energy radiating off of his form. I seriously advise you to exercise caution around him." 

I snort. "Thanks for the warning but you're just judging him based on appearances. Losers. Come on, we're going to be late."

And with that I begin walking towards the school, Akane, Sonia, and Gundham following close behind.

-

I drum my pencil idly on my desk as I stare blankly at the board. I can't even focus on the lesson Miss Yukizome is teaching. 

Not that I should be surprised. I mean, think about it, if you were in my position; being in a survival game for the position of god and you just killed someone who was trying to kill you, would you honestly be able to focus on polynomials? 

My eyes shift over to where Nagito is sitting a little ways ahead of me, smiling politely as he listens to the teacher attentively. I tilt my head.

He doesn't look that creepy. He looks. . .friendly. And nice. I mean, I used to have my doubts about him a long time ago but he's just. . .misinterpreted. Even if he did kill Sayaka. Although that technically was both of us. 

I rest my chin in the palm of my hand. They don't know what the hell they're talking about.

-

It's been ten minutes since the final bell rang and five since I've been waiting for Nagito to show up in the agreed-upon spot. I look down at my watch; he should have been here at least a few minutes ago!

If he doesn't show up in a few minutes, I'm going to go look for him. . .

I glance at my diary. Oh, nevermind, Nagito is going to be here in a minute. . .with scratches on his cheek and a busted lip. . .what the hell happened? And why didn't Komaeda see it coming?

I look up at the sound of footsteps and see Nagito walking towards me, holding a wetted handkerchief to his busted, bleeding lip. 

I'm at his side in an instant. "Dammit, Nagito, what the hell happened to you?!" I demand. 

He laughs weakly. "Oh, just a little ambush from a couple of other students. Nothing I'm not used to." He assures me.

I frown. "This kind of thing is regular for you?! Why does everyone hate you so much?" I ask as we begin walking home.

He shrugs. "I'm not sure. I didn't think I ever did anything wrong, but. . .I guess everyone else thinks overwise. Guess it's just my vibe or bad luck or something."

"Oh yeah. Why couldn't you see the ambush coming in your Diary?"

"I'm sure I would've but I had my Diary in my locker at the time."

I stiffen. "Nagito, you need to have that with you at all times; it can keep you safe now. And might I remind you if anything happens to it you automatically get killed." I lectured.

Nagito smiles faintly. "Ahaha. . .thank you for caring for a loser like me. . ."

-

After gathering some overnight necessities, we traverse back to Nagito's giant mansion. We both dump our bags on the ground and I let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, I'm going to clean out my cuts before they can get infected. And I'll probably get changed while I'm at it." He says lightly before heading into the back, me watching him go.

'Ah, Nagito, what is it about you that makes people hate you. . ? Is there something you're not telling me, or. . .I know you're a nice guy so why are people treating you like this? If we survive this damn Survival Game, I promise I'm going to help you.'

I stretch, wandering off to my guest room to change into some more comfortable clothes.

-

"Tea?" Komaeda offers, holding a mug out to me as I stare mindlessly at the TV. I accept the mug, holding it close to my chest.

"Sure. Thank you." I respond, letting the steam rising from it warm my face. Nagito curls up on the couch next to me, resting his mug on his thighs. 

"Don't you think things have been too quiet?" He poses suddenly. 

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"I'm wondering why we haven't been found by any of the other contestants yet. If someone like that Sayaka girl could find us, then-"

"Oh, I don't want to think about that damn Survival Game right now," I groan, "let's just have a night of peace."

Nagito immediately shuts up, allowing me to flip through the channels, looking for something good to watch.

-

We made it to school alright the next day, in case you were wondering. In fact, I ran into Nagito in the hall during lunch.

"Hey Hajime," He greets me brightly, "what are you doing here?"

I bite my lower lip. "Uh. . .I was just coming back from the bathroom. You?"

"Getting a drink! See you later, Hajime!" He says, beginning to move past me but before he can get that far, a static noise emerges from both of our pockets. We immediately begin fumbling for our phones but Nagito is the one to get his out.

His eyes fly over the screen before widening in shock.

"Hajime, get back!" Is all the warning I get before Nagito tackles me, an explosion happening where I was just standing a second ago.

My body immediately goes rigid. That could have been me if Nagito wasn't here to protect me. . . 

"What's going on?" I whisper hoarsely. 

The white-haired boy's lips press together in a thin line, a grim expression on his face. 

". . .The Fourth has found us." He mutters.

I open my mouth to respond but before I can we both hear a new, third voice.

"Hey Hey, everyone, Miu here! Hi, hello, yes I'm here in the courtyard!" A smug, confident-sounding voice rings out through a megaphone.

We both poke our heads up to look through the window, seeing a girl with strawberry-blonde hair, holding both a megaphone and a large remote control. 

"I'm just here to tell you all that if you don't release students Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda within the hour then I'm blowing this entire damn place up! I've hidden bombs all over the school so don't ya doubt me!"

Nagito and I exchange identical looks of horror. 

This is really bad.


	4. We Shall Evade Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito encounter two new girls, one who just might end up helping them out a lot.

". . .Huh." Is all Komaeda manages to say. 

I glare at him as we continue to crouch on the ground, out of sight from anyone who could be looking in from the outside. "What do you mean 'huh?' Do you even realize the situation we're in right now?!" I glance up at the window, "this is either going to end in one of two ways: either our classmates give us up and we're killed or we get blown up here and get killed."

Komaeda tilts his head to the side with a frown. "Didn't I say I would look after you?" 

"I don't see how you intend to do that in a situation like this," I grunt, "In the end we're still just kids." 

"We could escape from the school I'm sure. . .however that would leave everyone here at risk. And if Fourth knows we left she might just blow it up anyways. Fourth would notice if we evacuated the school and if we stay here we die," The Second purses his lips, "We can go out and fight I guess!"

My eyes widen in horror. "No more killing! Please, I beg!"

He chuckles. "You're such a buzzkill, Hajime. But fine, maybe we can just drive her away from now. . ? Of course I can't guarantee we'll all live but this is our best bet," He sighs, "We'll have to act fast too; I feel like our classmates won't hesitate to turn on us." 

I nod curtly. "Let's go get some weapo-I mean tools from the Construction Classroom. And quick."

Nagito opens his diary, sweeping through it for a moment before saying: "Come this way. Stay close."

And so we go.

-

"Look, an axe!" Nagito sings out, twirling it around as though he had been doing it for years, "I think this will be my new weapon of choice!"

My eyes narrow. "No killing." I repeat. 

He ignores me, instead taking a few practice slashes at the air, a look of manic glee in his eyes. He laughs, raising it far above his head as he takes a few steps towards me, warranting me a shiver of fear. 

"Pretty cool, right?" He asks breathlessly.

". . .Set that down."

He rolls his eyes and pouts but lets his arms fall to his sides. "What do you have then?"

I let out a slight puff of air before showing him the pathetic hammer in my hand. He rolls his eyes.

"Really?"

"I-It was the best I could find."

Komaeda sighs before scanning the room. "How about a drill?" He suggests finally.

I shrug. "Yeah, fine." I agree but still tucking away my hammer just in case. 

The fluffy boy quickly checks the batteries before handing a drill off to me. "Let's go on to see Fourth then."

-

Nagito and I move swiftly down the hall, ready to go defend ourselves and the school. Neither of us say a word but I can promise you we're on the same wavelength. We both want to get rid of Fourth as soon as possible.

There's a door at the end of the math wing that leads out into the courtyard where Fourth lies. We both check our diaries every couple of moments to ensure the safety of our route and it isn't long until we're stepping outside into the crisp air and brightness of the sun. 

We peer around the corner to get an actual good look at Fourth. She's got a nice hourglass-like figure with waist-length strawberry-blonde hair and deep greyish-blue eyes. She's wearing a pink two-piece outfit similar to a sailors' dress with black straps attached around her limbs. She glares down at her watch, tapping her foot impatiently and attached to a clip on her skirt is the remote that must control the bombs. However, her diary is nowhere to be seen.

"We need to get that controller away from her first and foremost." I whisper.

Nagito nods. "I'm on it."

I frown. "Are you certain you can?"

"Yes, I can manage. You distract her. You may need to fight a little though." He warns. 

I let out a heavy sigh. ". . .I'll try my best."

"Then let's go."

Together we step out and begin heading towards the center of the yard where the girl stands. She notices us straight away and immediately rolls her eyes.

"Well, about fucking time," She sniffs, "you two idiots have left me waiting for a long while now."

Nagito smiles easily. "My apologies. As you can see we were merely making preparations in case you wished to fight us." He says easily, holding his axe up for emphasis. 

She sniffs. "Of course I'm fucking here to fight, I'm gonna kill you too! Or did you not see my amazing bombs because there's more where that came from!" 

I stiffen but Nagito merely sighs, sounding disappointed. "Now that's just no way to settle a dispute. Can't we work this out without blowing anyone up?"

"Fine," She spits, "I just want your diaries."

"But then you're going to destroy them and kill us!" I finally pipe up. 

"Now that just won't do, now will it? We are just asking you nicely to leave this place and you may come speak with us another time." Komaeda counters.

"Umm. . .absolutely not. You die now." The Fourth replies. She then reaches down her shirt (that makes us both wrinkle our nose with disgust) before pulling out a gun that must have been tapped to her chest and points it at us, prompting a static noise to come from my pants pocket.

I can picture what it must say: DEAD END-Hajime and Nagito are shot to death by the Fourth.

"I recommend not firing that gun, Miu." Nagito warns in a dangerous tone.

"Oh?" She scoffs, "and why not?"

"Because if you hurt someone I will disobey Hajime's wishes and slaughter you."

She merely rolls her eyes back at him. "Yeah, whatever." 

And then she fires.

Luckily for us, she misses, prompting some loud grumbling from her before she starts firing wildly in our direction.

Suddenly, there's a loud crash and suddenly a girl with peach-colored hair sprinting towards us with a determined expression on her face, knife in hand, dodging bullets left and right, and avoiding the rocks and roots sticking out of the grass.

"You again!" Fourth hisses, "Eleventh!"

"I told you I wasn't going to let you do anything," She responds before glancing at us, "get out of here, I got this. . . probably." 

"Probably?!" I repeat incredulously. 

"I've been dealing with Miu since we first got these diaries," She murmurs, "trust me, I can handle her. I'll come see you two later." 

Nagito tugs at my wrist impatiently. "Come on." He hisses. 

What choice do I have? I run with him.

-

"The criminal, who has yet to be identified, has retreated from the school and is currently on the run. Police are asking anyone with knowledge that can aid in their capture to please step forward. The Bomb Squad has requested the school be shut down for at least two week to get rid of the-"

I shut off the tv, letting out a loud yawn. Man, what a hectic day this was. You know, with the almost getting blown up and killed and all. 

Nagito then pads into the room, dressed in a white T-shirt and black sweatpants, his off-white fluffy hair messily tied back in a loose low ponytail. 

"You look numb, Hajime." He comments.

I shrug. "Guess I have yet to process the events of today." I reply.

He sits down on the couch next to me, hugging a pillow to his chest. "Say, do you know who that girl who immediately sent us away was?"

"Fourth called her Eleventh. She must be part of the Survival Game," I muse, "Then why would she save us? Hopefully she really will come see us and clear things up. . ."

And then, for the purposes of this story, the doorbells chimes out three times. 

We both exchange hesitant looks.

"Shall I get the axe?" He offers.

I roll my eyes and groan. "Enough with the damn axe." I grumble, standing up and heading for the front door, Nagito following close behind. 

I open the door and sure enough, the girl that forced us away earlier, Eleventh, is standing right in front of us with a shy smile. 

"First," She greets us, "and of course, Second. Nice to meet you. I'm Eleventh. May I come in?"

I open my mouth to invite her in but before I can Komaeda nudges me. "How do we know you're not just trying to kill us?" He asks politely.

I frown. "She saved us from death earlier, I think we can offer her a cup of tea." I argue.

Eleventh nods in agreement. "You can even pat me down for weapons if you wish," She digs into her hoodie pocket and fishes out her phone, "I've got my diary here as well."

Komaeda purses his lips, thinking for a second before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine," He relents, "you are welcomed to come in, Eleventh."

Nagito goes to put the kettle on while I bring Eleventh to the couch. Once we're both comfortably settled on the couch, I begin the conversation.

"So what are you called?" I ask, "I don't want to keep referring to you as Eleventh, if that's alright."

"That's fine. . .I'm Chiaki Nanami. And you?"

"Oh, uh, Hajime Hinata. It's a pleasure." 

"Miss Nanami," Nagito says, breezing into the room holding a tray with three steaming mugs, "Once again, welcome. I'm Nagito Komaeda. Welcome to my home. But before we can talk casually, I simply must ask what your relationship to Fourth is."

"Fair," She allows as he sits across from us, "It's not that great of a story. . .I think. Miu and I had been friends for years, bonding over our shared love of technology. We were together when we got our diaries too and she was immediately eager to become a god. . .the inventor wanted to get rid of anyone ranked in front of her first and she tracked down Third and Third barely got away in time. She found you two next and I came to rescue you two. And that's the honest truth."

Nagito strokes his chin while my eyes widen in surprise. 

That sounds like a lot to happen in just a few days. I guess a deadly Survival Game will do that to you.

"I see. Thank you. I am now glad I did not poison your tea." He says finally, offering a mug out to her, which she accepts gratefully. 

I look over him. ". . .You say weird things, Nagito," I slowly tell him before turning back to Chiaki, "So why did you want to come formally see us?"

She scratches the back of her neck. "To explain myself," She answers, "and propose an alliance."

Nagito perks up at that word. "And why would we align ourselves with you?" He wonders.

". . .Miu is still out there and after you two. And I'm sure you want to take her down as much as I do. So we should work together to accomplish our shared goal. . .probably." She explains. 

"And how do we know this isn't a trick?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me."

Nagito and I share another look before he shakes his head slightly in defeat. "Fine. We'll work together. Hajime, get her an axe."

"Enough with the axes!"

Nagito just laughs, taking a sip of his tea, crossing one leg over the other. 

"I do look forward to getting to know you then, Chiaki Nanami, Eleventh. Let's all get along." He hums, leaning back in his seat. 

Chiaki smiles warmly back at him. It's the kind of smile that would make any person who sees it heart flutter, mine included.

"Yes," She agrees, "let's do our best." 

"Welcome to the team." I chime in cheerfully.

And so it seems we have a new member to our little team.

Well, at least for the time being.


	5. Hope These Times Of Peace Will Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito spend some quality time with the newest member of their little alliance

"Do you have a place to return to tonight, Chiaki?" Nagito asks, seeming to finally let himself relax in his chair. He's been all tense and nervous since Chiaki arrived but it seems he's finally allowing himself to let his guard down. It makes me relieved and gives me hope that we will all get along. 

Chiaki frowns. "I was staying with Miu but I can't return there now. . .I think. There's no way it's safe now." She mutters.

I perk up. "Perhaps you can stay here as well?" I suggest eagerly, "I've been staying here since I don't want to be alone in the house while my mother is out of town and there's safety in numbers, right?" I turn to Nagito with desperate eyes, "Can we keep her? Please?"

Nagito bites his lower lip. "I don't know. . .It might be dangerous. She could draw unwanted attention from those such as Fourth."

"No, that's wrong!" I find myself arguing, "Fourth won't be sniffing around here when there's so many of us, and probably doesn't even know where we are currently. And we're going to attract a lot of unwanted attention by being the top two," I stand up, "and even if we were at risk, our diaries would tell us."

Nagito is silent for a moment before finally letting out a sigh of defeat. "If she wants she may stay for a few days," He stands up with a huff, "It's getting late and I'm tired. Take any free room you wish and I'll be a better host in the morning. I'm going to bed, goodnight." And with that the sleepy fluffy boy pads off to bed.

I then turn back to Chiaki with a warm smile. "You must be hungry. Do you want to raid Nagito's fridge with me?"

She giggles. "Sure."

-

I wake up to the sound of sizzling coming from the kitchen. At first I'm too sleepy to go investigate but then the sound is now accompanying this delightful smell that finally draws me out of bed.

I wander out into the kitchen where Chiaki is standing at the oven with a frying pan, humming happily to herself. I watch, transfixed as she then retrieves a bowl from one of the cupboards and fills it with milk. She then opens the door that leads out into the backyard where this gorgeous tabby cat is mewling.

Chiaki smiles affectionately before placing the bowl down in front of it. "Here you are, darling." She coos, petting it's soft head, "I told you if you were patient I'd get you something, now didn't I? Heh."

"Do you know that cat?" I ask. 

Chiaki jumps, startled. . . .Maybe I should have made my presence known earlier. She then turns to me with a sheepish expression.

"Ah, no, I just found it in the yard. They're hungry. . .I think. Do you think Nagito will be angry?" She asks anxiously.

"About what?" A new voice joins in. 

We both turn and see Nagito leaning against the kitchen doorway as Chiaki darts back to the stovetop. His tired eyes fall to the kitty in the doorway and widen slightly.

"Oh, look at the lovely little cat." He says, moving closer to him, "such a pretty dear. Almost as pretty as Hajime."

I stiffen. "What did you say?"

He chuckles. "Nothing. What are you making there, Chiaki?"

"Just some breakfast, I hope that's alright. I wanted to do something nice for you too for allowing me to stay here."

"Certainly, you are one of us now after all. But as host I really should be doing the cooking for you."

"Oh, that's not necessary, really-"

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I go to fish it out. There's a quick text from my mother stating she's extending her trip by a few days and to stay safe. Well, whatever, she's never home anyways. 

"So what do we do now that there is no school to attend?" I ask. 

"We should focus on taking down Miu. . .I think. She's still out there and she's dangerous." 

"Okay, but how do we even find her? She's definitely not going to be where she was with Chiaki, she could be anywhere! And she probably won't show up in our diaries until it's too late." I point out.

"But we can't very well leave it alone. . .can't we?" Komaeda questions nervously, fiddling with his phone.

". . .Maybe we can just let the police handle it?" Chiaki suggests hesitantly.

"What if she targets someone else before they can catch her?"

"If I were her I'd be laying low for a while after wrecking all of that havoc."

The cat purrs happily, rubbing against Chiaki's calves as a way of saying thanks before trotting back off into the garden. 

"So essentially there isn't much we can do." I conclude, the other two nodding in agreement. 

"So. . .what now?"

NO ONE'S POV

The strawberry blonde girl paces anxiously from one end of the cabin to the other, trying to decide on her next move. All the police in the city seem to be on her ass after blowing up part of a school and attempting murder on the Third. 

Dammit, how was she to get anything done if she'd be ambushed the second she stepped back outdoors?! What will she do now?!

Suddenly, there's a harsh pounding against the cabin door, making the Fourth flinch and then stiffen.

"Open up!" A voice demands, "Don't worry, it's not the police or anything."

Fourth is silent for a moment, weighing their options before finally responding with "How can I trust that?"

"Oh my god, stop being stupid and open the door already! One look at me and you'll see, Fourth."

Fourth flinches again before letting out a sigh of defeat. Smoothing back her hair, she trudges over to the door and flings it open. Standing there with a bored expression on his face, fiddling with their phone is a boy with neck-length purple hair and violet eyes.

"Fourth," She repeats, "does that mean you're here to kill me or somethin'? Cuz I won't go down that easily!"

He grins. "Yes, absolutely! Prepare to die, Fourth!" He chirps. 

Fourth frowns, trying to reach for a remote control but it's just out of her reach. The boy rolls his eyes.

"That was just a lie. Idiot. There's something I want to discuss with you, so I'm coming in." They huff, pushing past the Fourth and stepping into the cabin.

Fourth frowns and shuts the door, slowly taking a few steps closer to the stranger. "Hey, who even are you?!" She demands. 

They grin. "My true identity doesn't matter. But if you must you can call me Seventh."

Fourth folds their hands over their chest.

"Alright. . .then why are you here, Seventh?"

"Well, it seems we both have the same goal in mind; taking down First and Second. We both want to get ahead, huh?"

"Where exactly are you going with this. . ?"

"I've got a proposition for you."

". . .I'm listening."

~

𝓜𝓾𝓴𝓾𝓻𝓸'𝓼 𝓜𝓾𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼! 

Miu Iruma, fourth most likely to win the Survival Game. They started out as a normal, albeit their peculiar way of thinking and speaking. She is in possession of the Inventor Diary. It's exact powers are unknown, although it's title suggests it has something to do with the effects of the machines she builds. Fourth is trying to become a god because of her desire to be in control and powerful.

~

HAJIME POV

"You know what might be fun to do?" Chiaki suggests, sitting down on the couch next to me and across from Komaeda." 

Komaeda doesn't look up from his book but gives a nod to show that he's listening. I, however, turn my full attention towards the sleepy-looking girl. "What is it, Chiaki?"

She smiles slightly. "It would be fun to go on a picnic or something. I mean, if we're going to be together for a while, we should bond a little. . .I think. And besides, I haven't gone on one in such a long time."

"You've got a point there," I agree, looking over at Komaeda, "what do you think, Nagito?"

"A picnic," Nagito muses, "that doesn't sound like laying low."

I roll my eyes at him. "Come on, Komaeda. It'll be fun, don't we deserve this? Besides, if anything was going to happen to us our diaries would tell us, right?" I point out.

He huffs, looking irritated, slamming his book shut before looking up to meet our gazes. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

". . .Fine. But I'm not protecting you if we get attacked."

I roll my eyes. "We're not going to get attacked, idiot."

-

As I begin to make sandwiches for our trip later, I heard some scratching coming from the backyard door. I huff, swiftly making my way over to the door and whipping it open. And there, sitting at my feet is the tabby from yesterday staring up at me expectantly. 

I roll my eyes down at it. "You came back, huh?" I say to it. It merely blinks back at me, making a little squeaking noise.

"Chiaki!" I call over my shoulder, "that cat's back for you!"

The peach-haired girl then pads into the kitchen, rubbing at her bleary eyes. "Hm?" She grunts, "Alright, I'll get him some milk."

"At this rate I'll have to go pick up some milk before the day is out." Komaeda sighs, coming into the kitchen directly behind her.

Chiaki grabs a bowl and fills it with milk before going over to see the little babe. 

Komaeda seats himself on one of the kitchen counters. "So where are we going for this picnic of ours you're forcing us to attend?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "You make it sound like a punishment."

"Isn't it?" 

"We're going to have fun. . .yes, definitely, I'll make sure of it," Chiaki chimes in, stroking the furry head of the cat lapping at the milk, "hey, what's your favorite snack? I'll be sure to pack it for you."

Komaeda shrugs. "Whatever you pack is good. I probably won't eat much; I don't seem to have much of an appetite today."

I frown. "Are you feeling alright? Shall we postpone then?" I ask worriedly.

He sighs. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now let's hurry up and get ready to go before I run away."

I hold up my diary. "You won't get far," I warn, "I'll find you."

He laughs lightly. "Perhaps we can play Future Diary hide and seek?" He suggests. 

"Yeah, whatever that is, sure."

-

"Here we are!" I announce, shifting Komaeda's car into park and shutting off the ignition. 

"It's so dreadfully sunny out today," Nagito complains from the backseat, "and all the picnic tables here are probably all dirty and covered in bird feces." 

Chiaki hunks a tube of something at the fluffy-haired boy. "Here, put on some sunscreen so that you don't burn." She instructs.

"Are you sure you two wouldn't prefer to just kill me and get ahead in this game?"

I sigh, pushing open the car door. "Enough, Komaeda."

-

"See, isn't it nice?" I say to Nagito, taking a bite of my sandwich.

He rolls his eyes and smiles a little. "Yes, fine, this is actually quite nice. I am enjoying it much more than I thought it would."

Chiaki lets up. "See, I told you!" She exclaims proudly, puffing her chest out a little like a flirty bird. 

NO ONE'S POV

"Over there," Seventh whispers, "those three at the picnic table."

"Oh, I see. Do you got the-"

"Yes, of course I got them, you think I'm stupid?!"

"No, I just! Ugh, never-fucking-mind. Let's just go."

"Fine."

HAJIME POV

"Oh, Hajime, you've got a bit of sauce on your face. Please allow me!" Nagito exclaims, picking up a napkin and reaching across the table to reach my cheek.

I turn pink. "I-I could've gotten that myself, you know." I mutter.

"Yeah, but it's more fun this way~." He chirps back with a wide grin.

Suddenly, a static noise rings through all three of our diaries at the same time. I freeze, locking eyes with Komaeda and Nanami directly across from me. 

Chiaki opens her mouth to say something but before I can, a new voice joins our conversation by saying;

"Hello there, Eleventh, Second, and. . .First."


	6. Exisals And Hacking Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of trouble at the park...

Nagito is on his feet in an instant, digging into his pocket and whipping out and opening a pocket knife. Standing at our picnic table is Fourth Miu Iruma and a short boy that's radiating an evil energy. 

"Nagito, what the fuck?!" I exclaim. He's been carrying a weapon this entire time?!

"At least I didn't forget about the fucked-up game we're in!" He hisses back, taking a step closer to Fourth and the short boy, "What are you two doing here?!"

The short boy giggles. "Wow, you sure are violent. You seemed so innocent a moment ago too. I didn't even get to introduce myself either," He drawls, "How rude!"

"Oi, Seventh," Miu huffs, "stop fucking around and get to the point."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine, whatever dude," He looks down at me with half-lidded eyes, "I want First and Fourth wants, Chiaki, is it? And Second of course. To sum up," He holds up a finger, "we're here to kill all of you!"

My eyes narrow as the fury on Nagito's face intensifies. Chiaki merely sighs, sipping her soda like our lives aren't even being threatened right now.

"You're not touching any of us." He growls, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a large, sharp dagger for his other hand. 

"Damn, Nagito!" I exclaim.

Miu snickers. "You really think those pathetic blades will do anything against my Exisal? You make me laugh."

"Exisal?" I repeat, moving to my feet.

"Exisal. . .dammit." Chiaki mutters, putting down her drink and moving to my side.

"What's an Exisal?!" Nagito demands.

Miu grins. "Only my greatest invention yet! And I'm the only one who knows how to operate it!" She brags, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Fourth just keeps causing trouble. Seventh seems like he can be a disaster. . .dammit, do we really have much of a choice but to kill him?

Seventh glares at her. "Shut that mouth and bring it out now." He orders.

The strawberry-blonde jumps. "Ah, alright!" She whines, digging into her pocket and pulling out a remote control. She smirks widely, fiddling with the buttons before a loud rumbling sound echoes throughout the park. 

"Chiaki," I mumble, "what's an Exisal?" 

She looks up with me with a worried expression "Nothing good. . ."

And then, the so-called Exisal emerges from the trees.

It has a metallic, monkey-shaped, high-structured, robotic machine with large arms, and long tail. They have a metallic high-structured body with massive arms, long tail and sticking out wires around their body. Their left arm is human-like, while their right arm is used for the weapons (a saw and a gun). They have didactyl right foot and three-fingered left foot. On the right shoulder they wear a two-colored shoulder strap.

. . .There's no way we can possibly defeat that.

"Nagito." I call out in a warning tone.

He nods back, retreating to stand directly in front of us in a protective position.

"I know," He responds, "I'll protect you. I promise I'll protect both of you."

"It's impossible with the lack of supplies we have. I'm sorry, Nagito, we should have come prepared." I mumble. 

He points the blade at the purple-haired boy. "It's too late now, isn't it, Hajime?" He sighs.

Miu pats the side of the robot proudly. "Pretty damn cool, ain't it? And I'm the only one who knows how to work it," She puffs out her chest, "Right now she's on autopilot-but I'm gonna be controlling her directly! Heh, Kokichi?"

The short boy, Kokichi, nods. "Go on." He responds.

Fourth presses one of the buttons and immediately the top pops up and the girl hops in. She waves at the three of us with a cocky smile before the lid shuts, sealing her inside. 

Seventh spins on his heels, beaming at us. "Well then, the main event is about to begin! All the patrons of the park are going to bear witness to your bloody demises!~" He sings. 

"Hopefully one of them at least calls the authorities." Chiaki murmurs. 

"However," The purple-haired boy tucks his arms behind his ears, "we don't want a completely unfair fight, do we? I'd like to draw out your suffering as long as possible! Who wouldn't? So, I'll provide you guys with one (1) hacking gun."

Just then, a compartment in the side of the Exisal opens up and into Kokichi's hands falls what appears to be some sort of electronic megaphone. 

"This is a hacking gun!" He announces, "Something useful Fourth did for once."

"It's the only prayer anyone would have against my absolutely genius invention," Miu agrees from within, "Somewhere on my Exisal is one weak spot. I ain't sayin' where! If you find it and repeatedly target it, you just might destroy it! Not that I'll give you the chance to, of course."

Kokichi hurls the hacking gun into my startled hands.

"Good luck," Fourth says, "I won't go easy on ya."

The Exisal lets out another rumbling noise as it stretches out it's joints. Out of the right arm comes a saw, whirling into motion. It raises its arm high in the air as Kokichi scoots off to the side, out of harm's way.

I shakily hold the gun up and point it up at the machine, a determined expression on my face. 

"I wonder if it's been tampered with," Nagito hums, "If I was an antagonist to you and I had access to a weapon like this, I would've made some modifications to improve gameplay."

"What gameplay? I'm so good at games!" Chiaki perks up, "Hajime, let me fight."

My eyes widen as the Exisal seems to shift, getting ready to attack. "Chiaki, this isn't just some first-person shooter game, this is real life!"

Chiaki knocks the gun out of my hands and picks it up. "Still, I bet I'm better at first-person shooting games then you are." She huffs, puffing out her cheeks as she aims at the robot. 

And then she fires.

Chiaki aims straight at the glowing orange buttons on the chest of it, hitting them dead on. The Exisal rears back angrily, seeming to have been affected by the shot at the orange buttons. One of the lights is even out, leaving only three.

"Chiaki, how did you know?" I gasp.

She grins back at me. "I told you-I'm the master of first-person shooter games."

Chiaki then steps in front of both of us with a determined expression on her face. She then begins firing rapidly at the flashing orange buttons, as the Exisal dodges wildly, barely getting in any attacks of its own as the peach-haired girl hits target after target spot-on.

Off to the side, Kokichi seems to be growing even more worried with each passing second, as if he didn't anticipate Chiaki's stellar skills. Nagito, however, seems to be in awe.

"It would be an honor to die so that she could get ahead in the game." He gasps, making me roll my eyes. 

"Shut up, Komaeda." 

"Miu, you dumb fucking pig, I thought you said you knew what you were doing!" Kokichi screams angrily, jumping up and down.

"I'm trying my best, you stupid grape!" Miu grunts back at him as Chiaki lands yet another hit.

"Looks like she's going to end this pretty soon." I comment, stepping to stand next to Nagito, "She's extremely skilled."

"Indeed," He agrees, "she's going to finish this any second. . .I think she's going to kill Fourth, in fact."

Just as Nagito says that, Chiaki fires her final shot, right into the only remaining blinking orange light. It extinguishes immediately, and the peach-haired girl steps back, breathless.

The Exisal begins to tremble as panicked noises come from Fourth as she desperately tries to urge the robot forward, but getting nowhere. 

Smoke begins to come out of several compartments of the Exisal as the shaking gets larger and louder; it's about to explode. Nagito grabs both Chiaki and mine's wrist and pulls us back, out of range.

Just then, a loud bang rings out and the Exisal explodes, a limp corpse shooting out of the top and soaring through the air, arching in a lovely parabola before falling and landing right at our feet with a loud thump. 

Her lifeless eyes are bulging out of her head, filled with panic and fear. She's bleeding out in multiple places and is covered in bruises, neck and limbs bent at disturbing, unnatural angles. In her hand is her diary.

That's all I'm able to register before her body begins to warp and Miu's body vanishes.

Fourth is dead. 

"Oh my god," Chiaki mutters, "I killed her. . .well, she kind of deserved it. . .I think."

"Indeed," Nagito agrees immediately, "but we should really get out of here before we get accused."

"Ah, what a shame," Kokichi sighs, strutting back onto the scene with an annoyed yet calm expression on his face, "she really did die," He smirks, "well, it's not like my alliance was really with her anyway."

I stiffen. "There's. . .others here?" I hiss anxiously.

He nods happily. "Yep," he raises his voice, "Maki, Shuichi, come out!"

All three of us tense as a boy and a girl emerge from the bushes. The girl has long brunette hair with blazing dark red eyes. The boy has raven-colored hair and greyish-green eyes. Both of them step to flank the short purple-haired enemy on either side. 

Nagito's grip tightens on his dagger. Does he think we're about to fight again?!

"Guys, meet Third and Ninth! Or, better known as Maki and Shuichi." He announces proudly, intertwining his fingers with Shuichi. 

"Another three-person alliance," Chiaki sighs, "How are we all finding each other so fast? Did they already know each other beforehand like Miu and I?"

Seventh opens his mouth to say something else but before he can, the sound of sirens in the distance ring out, getting closer and closer to the park with each second.

"Guys, we really need to get going now." Nagito warns in an urgent tone. 

I nod. "Right. Let's go."

Komaeda tightens his grip on both of us before hauling both of us back to the car, leaving behind our picnic materials. 

The last thing I see before I'm shoved into the car by Nagito, is Kokichi waving at us with a smug expression on his face, arm tucked neatly around Shuichi's waist.

-

I let out a loud groan, collapsing on Nagito's couch. Chiaki yawns, sitting down across from me, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Well, I believe first off all, you two both owe me an apology," Nagito says, practically strutting into the room, "and secondly we owe Chiaki a huge debt of gratitude for defeating that Exisal and killing Fourth," He bows slightly, "Chiaki, thank you so much."

Chiaki's mouth turns down in a troubled frown. "Miu was. . .my friend. I just wanted to put a stop to her, not murder her."

Nagito sits down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Chiaki, it was self-defense. She would have killed us all otherwise. Hajime and I did the same thing against Tenth a couple days ago. . .I promise you did nothing wrong. You're still a good person, Chiaki." He assures her.

Chiaki lets out a defeated sigh. "It sure doesn't feel that way."

"I'm sure it'll feel better with time. Miu was not a good person. She definitely would have caused more problems for innocents later on." I agree.

". . .I'm going to take a nap." She says, leaning back on Nagito's arm and shutting her eyes.

The white-haired boy bites his lower lip and turns away awkwardly, looking a little embarrassed and/or uncomfortable. 

"It's been a long day. We should all get some rest. Especially with that new three-person alliance we saw. . .I feel like our lives are about to become a living hell."

"Yes," Nagito agrees grimly, "I don't trust any of that. . .but we'll deal with it. I'll protect you two, I promise.

"And we'll protect you too," I respond automatically, "you can't just run off and sacrifice yourself at any time, alright?

". . .Take a nap, Hajime."


	7. Anxiety And Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has everyone else been up to?

I awaken to an anxious-looking Nagito.

"There's no way I can keep three people alive. Especially with all of these powerful, talented people teaming up and targeting us directly. Hajime and Chiaki are fools to trust me. . ." He mutters to himself as he paces.

Next to me Chiaki stirs but doesn't wake up. I groan, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. 

". . .Nagito?" I mumble.

He freezes in his tracks like a deer caught in headlights. 

". . .How much did you hear, Hajime?" He asks, slowly and carefully. 

"I just woke up a minute ago," I reply, standing and approaching him, "but I heard enough. Nagito. . .protecting us is not your responsibility. You don't need to take on this burden. Why are you doing this to yourself, you hardly know us!"

Nagito jabs his finger in my chest. "No, it is. For once in my life I'm going to be useful and in control of the situation. I may not have a good grasp on everything now but I'm going to keep you alive."

I hold up my hands defensively. "Woah, okay, no need to freak out. Did you even rest?"

He shakes his head. "Someone has to keep watch. We can't live simple, easy lives anymore, I need to be useful, I can't-"

I place my hands on his shoulders. "Stop. You're overtired and panicking. Go lay down this instant. I'll keep watch if you're so worried and get you the second something seems off, I promise."

"But-"

"Ah-ah-ah! Bed, Mister." I scold, shoving him back.

He rolls his eyes but never less stalks away to his bedroom, muttering an explicit string of curses as he does so.

"Idiot," I mutter, turning back to Chiaki who is sitting up wide-eyed on the couch, "Oh hey, you're awake. Do you want to steal some of Nagito's money and order takeout for breakfast?"

She rubs her eyes. ". . .Won't that upset him?"

I shrug. "I'm sure he won't mind much. And even if he does I'm sure I can handle him. He doesn't scare me."

Chiaki shudders. "He sure scares me. That guy is crazy!"

"He's not too bad," I say, reaching for my phone, "he's just. . .unique I guess? He has good intentions. . .I think." 

"He wants to protect us. That's kind of strange. . .I think. But yes, it's best not to worry about it," The peach-haired girl agrees, "So what kind of food should we get?"

-

NO ONE'S POV

"My sources tell me that another alliance in this game has formed," The lilac-haired girl says, flipping through her notebook, "That makes two alliances of three now. Do you think everyone left in this game is in this city? That would prove more interesting to Junko, no?"

Two arms wrap around her waist and tug her back. "Darling Fifth Kyoko, do you think we should form an alliance with someone as well? There's strength and safety in numbers, no?"

Kyoko sighs. "This is why you're ranked Eighth and not Third, Celestia. I assure you we'll be fine as is."

The black-haired girl huffs before moving away to pour some tea for them. "So what then? Do we have a plan?"

"No plan for now. Don't do anything for now, unless someone attacks us. School reopens in a little over a week, we'll lie low until then, understood?"

"Darling-"

"This is the best strategy for both of us, my love. We're safe here, no one knows of this place. We don't draw attention to ourselves, we heed our diaries, we stay alive. Me with my Diary and you with yours." Kyoko insists, taking her girlfriend's hand in hers. 

She sighs sadly. "I wish we could just hurry up and win this thing. You know how impatient I am, Kyoko."

"I know. These sort of things take time, you know? Patience is a virtue, you know."

"I have no time for such petty things," She huffs, "Why must you make your beloved girlfriend suffer so?!"

Kyoko rolls her eyes. "I can assure you it is not intentional. This is the best course of action."

"True, however-"

"Drink your tea, Celeste."

-

"Nagito Komaeda, huh? I should have known he would be one of them," They mutter as they pace the length of their bedroom, "He has always been strange, he is definitely part of the game."

They suddenly come to a stop in the center of the room. "And Hajime insists on hanging out with him, so he has got to be a part of the game as well. Have they formed an alliance of sorts? It's the only explanation for Hajime to be with someone as strange as him."

They flop down onto their bed. "I wonder if they were involved in that incident at the park," They hum, "It certainly sounded like a battle that would arise from this Survival game."

They pause, letting out a deep sigh. "Well, no matter what, they have both got to be taken down then."

-

"I still don't quite understand this game at all," The brunette says, chuckling nervously as she stares down at her diary, "Not that it matters of course. I mean I'm ranked Thirteenth after all! I'm most likely to die, haha!"

"I-Idiot. That's just what that moronic Junko thinks, it doesn't mean anything. If you want to be important, then win this game!" Toko snaps at her.

Thirteenth giggles nervously. "Whatever you say. Okay, then I'll do my best! . . .Although I don't like the idea of all the death. . ."

"I-It's just a part of life, Komaru. It's not that hard."

"That attitude of yours you have towards death is really unsettling, you know."

"Deal with it. Now come on, the food's getting cold and I'm not making you any more."

"Ah, Coming, Toko!"

-

"Young Master, I must report something to you."

"Tch. . .Well, what is it then? Hurry up, I don't got all day."

"That fight that occurred in the park yesterday, the one that was all over the news? With the Exisal?"

"I know what you're referring to, Peko. What about it?"

"The sources you had looked into it believe it is related to the Survival Game you are a part of. They believe it to be a fight between two alliances of three. Both groups fled the scene before anyone could be identified and a body was discovered. I believe she was a part of the game as well." The silver-haired girl tells her.

The young yakuza nods thoughtfully. "I see. These alliances sound quite strong," He says and then smirks, "but we're far stronger. When we finally come for them, they won't know what hit 'em. Ha, can't you picture all of them writhing on the ground, wailing like little fucking babies, Peko?!"

Peko bows her head. "Yes Master. Our victory is practically guaranteed, however I'll do whatever it takes to ensure your win. Wield me as you will, Young Master."

The yakuza shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "How many times must I tell you to call me Fuyuhiko, not any of that 'master' bullshit?"

"It is simply not proper, Master. Now if you'll excuse me. . ."

Peko bows deeply before him before turning and walking out of the room. Fuyuhiko merely sighs, leaning back in his chair, staring blankly at the wall.

-

"Poor, poor, stupid, Miu," Kokichi snickers, collapsing into his throne as Shuichi and Maki stand on either side of him, "I can't believe she really thought I'd want to team up with someone as disgusting as her. Ha! What a loser, eh Shumai?"  
Shuichi shuffles his feet nervously. ". . .Well, at least we don't need to worry about her anymore?" He offers hesitantly.

Maki nods in agreement. "We've got bigger problems now."

Honestly, Maki wasn't sure why she joined Shuichi and Kokichi at Dice. She knows Kokichi is going to betray her and try to kill her sooner or later, so she always has to be on her guard. Still, in a large organization like this, protection was practically guaranteed until there were only a few people left in the game. She was a hard worker and a skilled one at that, so it's only natural that she's kept around for the long run, even if she and Kokichi don't get along that well. 

"Yeah?" Kokichi huffs, folding his arms over his chest, "Are you going to do something about it then?"

"In time, perhaps. We can't act too rashly, right Shuichi?"

"Huh?" The boy yelps, snapping back into reality from his zoned-out state, "Oh, um, yeah! We've got to be careful, and set our priorities straight."

"That other three-person alliance worries me. . ."

"Ugh, just forget about them for now! They're just proving to be troublesome. Let's find someone else and go back for them later-ah, unless they get in our way of course. Let's try taking out the weaker ones first, so we have time to prepare."

". . .Alright, yes, whatever you say, Kokichi."

-

HAJIME POV

"So," Chiaki yawns from her position on the couch, "what's our plan for now?"

"I guess. . .live our normal lives until there's a disturbance again." Nagito suggests, taking a bite out of a hashbrown. 

"Why did he get the only hashbrown?!" I complain.

"Because I'm cooler." The fluffy boy responds immediately.

"Dick."

"Yes please!"

"I'm going to throw you into a coma. That was an insult, not an offer."

"Unfortunately, it's too late now, Hajime. . ." Nagito replies, slowly moving to his feet.

"Um, could you maybe not. . ." Chiaki pipes up, looking kind of uncomfortable. 

Nagito sighs, flopping back down into his chair. "Apologies, Chiaki. I just adore teasing Hajime. You should try it some time!"

"Maybe I will."

"Please don't team up against me." I groan tiredly. 

". . .Anyways, back on topic. Should we have any extra precautionary measures?" Chiaki asks.

"I like the thought of someone being on guard while everyone else sleeps. . .but then again we have our diaries. . ."

"But who's to say we'll hear the static in our sleep?"

"I'm too tired to deal with this," I groan, "Who cares anymore? Fuck this, I'm going to sleep."

With that, I lean back in my chair and close my eyes, determined not to talk anymore.

-

Chiaki smiles fondly, setting a bowl of milk down in front of the little kitty, saying "Sorry I was a little late this morning. I was tired."

"Maybe we should give that cat a name, since they're coming by so much." I suggest, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"What name did you have in mind?" Nagito asks curiously.

"It likes milk. . .we can call it Milk." The peach-haired girl suggests, softly stroking it's head.

"We're not calling it Milk."

". . .Do you have a better idea?"

"They're colorful. How about Skittles?"

"That's the author's cat's name, and that cat is only black and no other color."

"Bubbles." I suggest.

"Bubbles," Chiaki repeats with a small smile, "how cute."

Nagito nods in agreement. "That's quite random. . .but I like it."

At that moment, Bubbles purred happily, as if they are happy with their new name. Chiaki smiles as the cat finishes drinking and rubs against her legs.

And so, the times of peace had returned once more. But who's to say how long it'll last? Last time we finally got a moment of peace, we had to fight a big-ass robot. 

And these people are actually nice people. . .Dammit, none of us asked to be in this stupid game! It's not that fair, you're forced to play, after all. 

I don't get paid enough for this.


	8. Not In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime comes home to a horrifying surprise. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains description of a murder/death

Time continued to pass by at a regular rate, but nothing of much significance happened. No other diary owners came to attack us, Nagito learned to fully-trust Chiaki, and the three of us grew closer, beginning to become good friends. Every night felt like a sleepover with best friends and we were happy. One time Bubbles even came in for an evening and settled themselves in Chiaki's lap, purring loudly and happily. 

I learned a lot of things about Nagito and Chiaki as well. 

I learned that Chiaki has participated and won several international gaming competitions and that there was a girl at school-she wouldn't say who though, that she had been crushing on. Yes, Chiaki went to our school as well but was in another class. I'm determined to find out who it is that she likes. I'm not too sure, but she seems like the kind of person who would be into my friend Sonia. . .

As for Nagito. . .I guess his parents died at a young age and he had no relatives alive and/or willing to take him in so he had been on his own for the majority of his life. He regaled us with amusing stories about a puppy he used to have and the gardens he tended to out back. He told us about his strands of good and bad luck, hence the birth of his 'Luck Diary.'

Chiaki hadn't told us what kind of diary she has, claiming that it was useless and extremely unimportant. However, I trust Chiaki and I know she's not hiding anything bad. She's a good person and she's trying to be useful to our little alliance. Nagito of course found it suspicious but I was quick to shut that idiot up. 

A few more days passed and then a day arrived where it was announced that all students would be safe to go back to school the very next day. Nagito and I had received emails demanding we go see the Headmaster first thing about the bomb threat where we were personally called out. Nagito said he could easily lie to the school on behalf of both of us and everything would be just fine.

Despite everything, I'm optimistic for the future. Despite this horrendous Survival Game, it feels as if everything is getting back to normal, well as normal as it can be. My mother will be back in a few days and I will go back home. Chiaki will remain here with Nagito for the time being, neither of them mind. Of course I'll be by quite often to check in on them. 

We'll do our best to live a normal life as best we can. Everything will be okay. 

It has to be.

~

𝓜𝓾𝓴𝓾𝓻𝓸'𝓼 𝓜𝓾𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼! 

Third, Maki Harukawa grew up in the same orphanage as DICE leader, Kokichi Oma. Not that they got along that well, mind you. They re-found each other through their mutual friend and boyfriend respectively, Shuichi, and formed a reluctant alliance to please him. Maki is in possession of the Assassin's diary. Once she sets her eyes on someone to kill, the diary will give her vague updates to best help her find her target.

~

The next morning comes before we know it and Nagito, Chiaki, and I rise with the sun. We each take our time getting ready, checking our diaries to make sure nothing much goes awry or anything. Today is going to be a good day. It is.

Nagito orders in muffins and coffees for breakfast since there's much time and money to spare. I enjoy an orange-cranberry one while Nagito picks apart a lemon-poppy seed one and Chiaki a chocolate chip one. 

Nagito takes his coffee with just a few drops of cream and no sugar while Chiaki douses hers with both of those. Me, I'm somewhere in the middle. I take one cream and half of a teaspoon of sugar.

Not that any of this information matters of course.

More time passes and soon we leave for school. I must say that this is quite the change. Usually I walk to school alone but now I've got Chiaki on my left and Nagito on my right. . .friends. It's nice to have real friends. I mean don't get me wrong, it's awfully kind of Sonia, Akane, and Gundham to let me hang around them but honestly it just felt like pity. With these two it's different. 

I can't help but smile. 

Once we get to the campus, Chiaki leaves us, saying there's something she's got to take care of. Once we see her off, Nagito and I make our way to the Headmaster's Office.

"Do you think we're in much trouble? Are we going to get expelled?" I ask.

Nagito flashes me a reassuring smile. "Don't you worry, Hajime. They don't know about the Survival Game, so they shouldn't see it as our fault."

"What if it's about the fight at the park? We killed someone, Ko!"

"My darling, then they would have summoned Chiaki as well, I'm sure. Just relax and leave it to me!" He responds confidently. 

"What could you possibly do?"

"Leave it to me, Hajime."

We come to a stop outside the Headmaster's office and Nagito raises his hand to knock.

"Come in." A voice comes from inside.

He twists the doorknob and we step inside to greet Headmaster Kirigiri, who is standing behind his desk, back to us. "Hinata-san and Komaeda-san?" He asks, turning to face us.

"That's us." Komaeda affirms.

"I wanted to talk to you two about the incident from the other week. That girl who held our school hostage. . .she called you both out by name. Did you two. . .know that young lady?"

Nagito blinks. "Of course not. Well, I certainly did not recognize her. Hajime?"

I shake my head. "No, sir."

He purses his lip. "They found her body in the park. She was killed by an unknown group of people. I thought you two should know, in case you were worried you two were still being targeted. Still, the way you two went out to sacrifice yourselves," He shakes his head incredulously, "It was incredibly brave yet incredibly rude and reckless. I don't know what to say."

". . .So, you're not upset for luring her to this school?" I ask slowly.

"We don't know what kind of history you have with her or why she went to such great lengths to attack you too, so as of right now it's not fair to blame you two, right?"

". . .I suppose you're right, Headmaster Kirigiri."

"Anyways," He hums, checking the watch on his wrist, "you two better run along now. Don't want to be late on your first day back to classes, do you?"

Nagito smiles. "No Sir," He bows, "Thank you."

I follow suit, muttering a quick "Thank you" as well.

And with that, we left.

-

"I think my mother should be home about now," I eagerly tell Nagito and Chiaki as we walk home, "Would you guys like to come back to my home with me? I'd love for her to meet you two."

Chiaki smiles. "Sure, that'd be great, right Nagito?"

He looks hesitant. ". . .Are you sure?"

I lightly slap his shoulder. "I wouldn't have asked if I weren't. Come meet her."

He exhales deeply. "Fine, Hajime. Let's all go back to your house."

I smile at him but that smile doesn't last long. 

There's a sudden static noise in my pocket and I have my diary out in a flash.

_5:04-An intruder has broken into my home while Mom is there alone._

I freeze. No. . .this. . .this won't end well. . !

I take a deep breath and break into a sprint, nearly dropping my phone in the process. In the distance I can hear the sound of Chiaki and Nagito's footsteps following me. 

Suddenly the diary makes another noise and I fumble with my phone to get to my diary.

_5:09-Mom is murdered by the intruder._

I stiffen. That's in just five minutes. . .Which means I still have time to save her!

I push myself harder than I ever have before, sprinting like a madman in order to get home in time. 

_'I'll save you. I can and I will. . .!'_

A few moments later I turn onto my street, ignoring the cries and pleas of my friends behind me, begging me to slow down. I race up the driveway and practically tear down my front door in an effort to get inside and I start screaming "Mom? Mom! Are you here, are you alright?!"

I begin racing through the rooms, repeating my demands but I come up with nothing.

. . .Until I reach the Dining Room.

Broken glass from the window was scattered all along the floor. All of the furniture looks extremely disturbed, showing that there had been a struggle, a fight. And right there, slung over the dining room table, is the body of my mother.

It's broken, bleeding, bruised. There's no signs of life, she's dead for certain. And it was not a peaceful death. She must have suffered a great deal. 

And then, I saw something else awful.

Painted on the wall, in my mother's blood, were the words "𝓨𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓝𝓮𝔁𝓽, 𝓕𝓲𝓻𝓼𝓽!"

I fall to my knees and scream.

-

I'm not so sure exactly how many but a few minutes later, Chiaki and Nagito arrived. I faintly remember Nagito wrapping his arms around me, helping me to my feet and leading me away from the body back outside as Chiaki got on the phone with the police.

Tears were running down my face by then, I think. But I didn't think I was actually technically crying. He had sat on the front stoop with me, holding me in my arms, comforting me and whispering reassuring things in my ear. 

I did end up burying my face in Nagito's shirt, now full-on sobbing loudly and violently, not caring at all what anyone thought of me. I think I ruined Komaeda's shirt but he didn't seem to mind, not at all. He wrapped his arms tight around me and held me through the entire thing. 

I couldn't believe it. My mother, killed, all because of this stupid game I never ASKED TO BE A PART OF! Why would this Diary Holder come after _my mother_ when I'M THE ONE THEY WANT?!

WHY WOULD YOU KILL HER?! SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!

Eventually Chiaki had returned and exchanged soft words with Nagito. I didn't register any of them though. Eventually a taxi showed up and I was ushered in.

That was the last thing I remembered before I woke up in this bed. I'm back at Nagito's mansion, I'm sure. This is the room where I've been staying.

. . .I mean, this makes sense. Why would they leave me in the house with the. . .the uh. . .body? 

But certainly, whichever Diary Holder messed with my family is going to feel my wrath. . .If I ever get any of my motivation back.

There is a soft knock at my door but before I can call out to answer, it's opened. Chiaki walks in bearing a tray containing soup and water, Nagito following close behind. 

"You're finally awake, Hajime," Nagito hums, "You've been asleep for quite a while."

"Go away." I mutter, burying my head under the covers. 

"No. Not until you eat something, Hajime." Chiaki chides.

The sheets are ripped off of me by one of them while I'm helped into a sitting-up position by the other. The tray is set on my lap as I'm presented with a spoon.

"Eat up." Komaeda orders.

What choice do I have? I pick up the spoon and sample the dish. It tastes amazing of course.

"Someone. . .A Diary Holder killed my mother, I-. . .Who did it?! I want them dead!" I exclaim, frustrated and overwhelmed.

I feel a hand on my wrist and I look up into the eyes of Nagito Komaeda.

"Don't worry, Hajime. . .we'll find them, and avenge your mother. . .I promise."


	9. Bedridden And Vengeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appearances can be deceiving. . .

**NAGITO POV**

Hajime hasn't left his bed since his mother's funeral.

His home has been cleaned up quite thoroughly, any trance of the murder and death are gone. Chiaki went herself to confirm it in case Hajime decided to go back home and it was spotless. But all Hajime had to say on the matter to Chiaki and I or any authority that he desired to stay here with me indefinitely. And of course I allowed it, whatever Hajime needs he'll receive. 

Chiaki and I had taken turns going back to the house to get him some more things such as clothes and things, not thinking Hajime was in the right state to go and get it himself. Hajime's in a very negative state of mind right now and hasn't left his bed in four days.

Neither of us know how to help him. Of course we want to do whatever we can to help him but he really shouldn't stay there forever. He keeps silent under the covers unless he's mumbling something about his mother and/or vengeance. I've tried pointing out he'd never achieve vengeance from under the covers but he chose to ignore me. 

I've taken his diary away from him as well. I've been scrolling through it daily to see if there was any chance he'd be up and moving again soon, but he seems dead-set on staying in bed and wallowing. He seems to hate it now, saying that if it was going to predict horrific events like that, it should be done faster or at least tell him which one did it. 

Speaking of which, that's another problem I've got to worry about now. Someone is targeting Hajime and I wish I could find them and help him claim his revenge but I have no idea how to find him. Whomever they are, they seem to know a bit about Hajime already. I mean, they knew where they lived, after all. Or perhaps it was just their diary that told them, I'm not too sure at this moment. 

Regardless I'll find the person who did this and let Hajime deal with them accordingly. I can gather a whole wide range of weapons to use on them as he'd like if he wants! 

But I probably don't have to actively search for them. I mean, we know this person is looking for Hajime and it's only a matter of time before they find us. And that would be bad luck, right?

At that thought I can't help but glance at my own diary, setting idly on the coffee table. Will it be able to tell me when they're coming. . ? No, my future won't change until they find this place and make the decision to come here, I think. At that point we'll get the notification of a Dead End and can actually be ready for it this time.

But for now, we can only sit, and wait, and give Hajime all the support he needs right now. After all, this is just a despair he needs to overcome and use as a stepping stone to achieve an even greater hope. And he _is_ getting out of bed tomorrow, even if I have to drag him out kicking and screaming.

~

𝓜𝓾𝓴𝓾𝓻𝓸'𝓼 𝓜𝓾𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼! 

Sixth, Shuichi Saihara, that is, isn't that particularly concerned about winning the Survival Game. In fact, ever since the game started, he had to sleep in the same bed as his boyfriend every night because he's just that scared. Kokichi already told him that he would kill him last so that he could become a god but promised to do it nice and painless as long as he helps him. Shuichi is in the possession of the Detective's Diary-which predicts the results of criminal investigations. That other little alliance of three better watch out after killing that person in public. . .

~

**CHIAKI POV**

"Good morning, Chiaki!" A cheerful voice says behind me. 

I turn around and come face to face with my friend Sonia Nevermind from the other class. I've always found her really sweet. . .and pretty. . .and kind. . . _ahem_. 

I smile at her and yawn. "Ah, good morning, Sonia. Nice to see you here today."

She beams. "I am sure glad to see you back at school," She says and then frowns, placing her hands on her hips, "Now I am just waiting for Hajime and Nagito to get back. They have both been absent for days and I am starting to get worried!"

. . .It's probably best not to tell her I know who and where they are and what's up with them. You never know who could be listening, after all. 

I tilt my head to the side. "Classmates of yours, I take it?"

"Yes. Goodness, if I do not see Hajime today I am going to go to his house and knock some sense into him!" The blonde declares.

"That would be a very bad idea!" I blurt out, probably far too quickly to not come off as innocent, ". . .I think. I mean, if he's been gone this long, then he probably needs his space. He'll be back soon. . .I think."

Sonia raises an eyebrow. ". . .Okay. . .well, then perhaps I shall go seek out Nagito then. I always worry about him, even when he is present at school. . ."

"It's probably the same circumstances as Hajime. I mean, he's been gone the same amount of time." I offer.

"Still, sweet Chiaki, Nagito has had some. . .issues in the past. I will not be able to rest easy until I see with my own two eyes that he is going to be okay!" She declares.

I stiffen. That's even worse!

"Well, I can't stop you. . .I guess," I sigh, "But at least allow me to come with you."

Sonia frowns. "Certainly, but why?"

"Um. . .Ah! Well, this is really important to you and of course I worry about all of our fellow schoolmates as well, so I'll come to support you two."

She smiles. "There is no problem with that at all! After school, let us meet at the front gates and walk to Nagito's house together."

". . .That sounds good. See you then." I reply.

At that moment, the bell rings and we both flinch. 

"Ah, we better get to class. Then until later, Chiaki!" The girl chirps.

". . .Bye Sonia." I say, watching the object of my affections practically skip off to class.

. . .Dammit. 

If only I had Nagito's number so I could warn him Sonia's coming, even though she isn't particularly a threat.

-

After school, I stand waiting at the front gates shuffling my feet, just as Sonia asked. Like I said, I don't think Sonia is going to cause us any problems-she's such a kind, sweet girl after all, but still caution should always be exercised. Anyone and everyone has at least one secret, whether it's good or bad and you may never know what it is until it's too late. 

"Ah, Chiaki, I'm sorry I am so late!" 

I turn to see Sonia dashing towards me, backpack lazily slung over her shoulder. 

"It's no problem. But any longer I probably would have dozed off. . ."

Sonia giggles, lightly pressing her fingers to her lips. "That is a shame. I would have loved the opportunity to carry you."

I blush. ". . .You still could."

"Oh my, is that something you would desire?" She teases. 

I stare at my feet. ". . .Maybe."

She chuckles. "Do not fret, I am certain the opportunity will arise once more. Now, shall we be off?"

I nod. "Yeah. Let's get going."

-

**HAJIME POV**

"Nagito! Put me down this instant!" I squeak, struggling against his arms but his grip on me is just too tight. How he has the strength to lift me with a body that looks that frail and weak, I'll never know.

"Sorry, Hajime," He sings, not sounding the least bit sorry, "But you've been in that bed of yours for far too long and I cannot allow it any longer! I'm not going to make you do anything else yet, but you are at least going to sit on the couch and let me fix you up."

He carries me out into the living room and sets me on the couch, standing over me with a triumphant, smug look on his face. "There, see, was that so hard? Now wait here, I'll be right back, my darling."

He then turns and stalks off in the direction of the bathroom, returning a moment later with a soaked washcloth. He sits down right beside me, cupping my face gently with one hand and moving the cloth against my face with the other, saying "You haven't washed your face in days, Hajime. Taking care of yourself and personal hygiene is important. I'm going to chuck you in the bathroom and make you brush your teeth and wash yourself, doesn't that sound nice? I'll have a change of clothes and some hot food ready for when you finish, alright?"

". . .I don't wanna." I mumble. 

He rolls his eyes and sighs. "Now, Hajime, don't you be childish. You're starting to really stink, after all!"

". . ."

"Ah, are you hungry? Do you want to eat first? I can make some spaghetti. It's western, but it's really good, have you had it before?"

I shake my head slowly. 

"It's not that hard to make, I'll show you, okay? I mean, I don't have a pasta-maker or anything, but I'll show you how to cook it."

". . .Fine. But it better be quick, I'm starving."

He chuckles. "Of course. Come see then."

-

"Enjoy." Nagito says, setting the bowl of steaming, thin noodles down in front of me. 

"Thanks." I say, grabbing a utensil and getting started. He sits down across from me with a bowl of his own, smiling at me. 

"Chiaki should be home from school soon." I observe, staring down at my food.

"Yes, any minute now," He agrees, "Don't you want to return to school as well, Hajime?"

I nod. "Eventually. I could now, I'm just not sure that I could really focus on my studies and lessons."

"I understand that, of course. But the longer you stay away the more work will pile up." He points out. 

"I know. . .I'll go back soon, I promise. Thank you for being so patient with me, Nagito. Both you and Chiaki."

"Of course we will be," The fluffy-haired boy responds immediately, "We care about you."

"And I appreciate it so much."

-

**CHIAKI POV**

"What are you giggling at, Sonia?" I ask curiously as we approach the front door to Nagito's mansion. 

She waves me off. "Nothing, nothing, do not worry about it, Chiaki." She insists.

"Seriously though, what is it?" I ask, smiling at her amusement. 

"You will find out in good time, my friend." She promises, knocking on the door.

I simply shrug and listen for the sound of footsteps that come a moment later. The door is slowly opened by a bewildered-looking Nagito. Standing a couple feet behind him, looking tired and confused. I'm so happy to see him finally out of bed.

"Chiaki, you know you don't have to kn-ah. You brought a guest. Hello Sonia." He says politely, bowing her head slightly.

"Hello Nagito. May we please come in?"

He nods. "Of course. Please come in." He replies, stepping aside so we could pass through the entry-way and shutting the door behind us.

"Hajime, you are here too!" Sonia exclaims happily, "Oh, I am so relieved to see you both okay! That certainly saves me a trip to Hajime's then, but I had no idea you two were friends! Ah, I am so happy."

Nagito smiles, extending a hand to the brunet. "Come on, Let's put the kettle on and have you finish your dinner. Sonia, please make yourself at home."

Hajime hesitantly takes his hand and they make their way into the kitchen. And that's when Sonia starts giggling again.

". . .Seriously, what is it?" I try again. 

She smiles darkly. "They truly are idiots."

"Huh, what do you me-"

But I don't even get the chance to finish that sentence, because the next thing I know there is something cold and metal pressed harshly against my throat. 

Sonia Nevermind has a knife to my throat. 


	10. Ten Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

**HAJIME POV**

My head snaps up the second Nagito's diary makes the static noise. Nagito merely lets out a soft sigh before grabbing a kitchen knife before heading back out into the other room, not even bothering to glance at his diary. Not really knowing what else to do, I hurry to catch up to him.

Both of us are met with a horrifying sight.

The sweet and innocent Sonia has one arm wrapped tight around Chiaki's waist, holding her tight against her body, the other around her neck with a knife to her throat.

"Don't you two dare come any closer or I'll slit her throat!" The blonde hisses.

Nagito raises his hands in a surrender of sorts, but still keeping a tight grip on the knife. I slowly move to stand by Komaeda's side, keeping my eyes locked on Chiaki's trembling body.

I don't understand. . .Chiaki has a crush on Sonia. . .and I was pretty sure Sonia liked her back. . .so then why is she doing this?! I don't understand, I don't understand. . .

Unless. . .

"I have got to admit, I sure got lucky catching three all in one location! Nice to meet you all as part of the game, First, Second, and Eleventh." The enemy chirps happily.

"You. . .You're part of the Survival Game!" I accuse, pointing my knife at her.

She rolls her eyes. "Well, it is quite obvious is it not?" She smirks, "Did you enjoy the message I left at your house, First? I mean, I said I would kill you next but it looks like I'm going to be killing Chiaki before you. . ."

"You. . .You're the one who broke into my house and killed my mother!" I shout, beginning to advance towards her. Of course I don't get that far before Nagito grabs my arm and roughly pulls me back.

He shakes his head. "No, not yet. She still has Chiaki, right?"

I glare hard at him for a moment as he stares back innocently before I let out a large sigh before turning my attention back to Sonia and Chiaki.

"Let her go or you'll regret it, Sonia." I hiss. 

Sonia hums, digging the knife a little further into Chiaki's neck, drawing out a couple drops of blood. "I do not think so. If I eliminate all three of you that's three out of the game and I'm that much closer to winning the game and becoming a god!" She explains, "Ah, but Chiaki, I'd hate to kill you. . .I did so fall in love with you and was devastated when I found out you were a part of the game!"

Chiaki doesn't speak, gritting her teeth.

"Sonia," Nagito's calm voice cuts through the tension like a knife, "You don't have to kill anyone else, you can still turn back. Just please release Chiaki."

"And then what?" The blonde growls, "Hajime kills me? I think I'll just stick to my original plan. . ."

"I know you don't really want to kill Chiaki. You don't have to," Nagito holds his arms out, "Now I'm sure we can work something out where we can all be happy but that can't be accomplished when one of us has a knife to another's throat. Surely we can come to an understanding?"

"Let Chiaki go," I growl, "So I can MAKE YOU BLEED!"

"Not helping, Hajime." Komaeda mumbles. 

Sonia lets out a loud sigh as she slowly removes the knife from Chiaki's throat but still keeping her arm firmly around the peach-haired girl's waist. "Well, then I'll offer you a choice, Nagito Komaeda. . .if you could only save one, Hajime or Chiaki, who would you save?"

~

𝓜𝓾𝓴𝓾𝓻𝓸'𝓼 𝓜𝓾𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼!

Thirteenth, Komaru Naegi, has no interest in being in or winning the Survival Game at all, instead hoping to live a peaceful life with her girlfriend, Toko, and marrying her sometime soon after they graduate from high school. Toko continues to urge her girlfriend to actually try and win the Survival Game but Komaru isn't really interested in the killing or death so she's been extremely hesitant. She never really took the time to figure out what her diary actually does because she wants to be as least involved in the game as possible.

~

**NO ONE'S POV**

Their period of laying low is over.

Kyoko sits up high in a tree, a bottle of water tucked between her thighs a pair of binoculars in her hands. She slowly holds them to her face, watching as Celestia slowly approaches the one they've deducted was the Thirteenth after overhearing her saying something to her girlfriend at the supermarket. Mutually agreeing this would be an easy kill for the duo, they'd followed her home and devised a plan.

The lilac-haired girl watches as her black-haired girlfriend slowly approaches the front door, a long, freshly-sharpened knife carefully concealed behind her back. The door is opened by a smiling girl with short brownish-greenish hair and dark green eyes. She watches as Celestia offers her a polite greeting, Komaru reciprocating in kind.

Celestia asks Komaru something and Komaru seems to respond positively, motioning for Celestia to follow her inside. Celestia smiles and follows her inside, shutting the door behind them.

Celestia emerges a few minutes later, daintily dabbing a last little bit of blood off of her pale cheek. Kyoko smiles. The Thirteenth was successfully killed. 

The lilac-haired girl quickly scampers down the tree and hurries to greet her girlfriend with a passionate kiss.

"My, my, someone is sure happy to see me again~." The black-haired girl comments, intertwining her hands with her girlfriend's gloved ones.

"Certainly. I am always happy to see you, my love. Now, are you ready to head home?"

"Yes, it's best we get away from the scene as soon as possible."

The pair start to leave but don't get that far before they're engulfed in a bright white light before disappearing.

**HAJIME'S POV**

Nagito opens his mouth to answer Sonia's proposal, the room is plunged into a startling white light and I feel a strange falling sensation, blacking out.

When I come to, I'm back in Junko's domain, on the same platform as where I first began. On my left right next to me is Nagito and on my right is Chiaki. But what are we all doing on the same platform, there's certainly enough to go around.

The platform on our left-hand side is where Sonia stands. Next to her is a platform holding a girl with long lilac-colored hair and a girl with startling crimson-colored eyes. Next to them is a short boy with a baby face. And finally that boy Kokichi, flanked by Maki and Shuichi. 

In the center is a throne containing Junko, with Mukuro lazily floating by her side.

"Are all the current survivors here?" She asks, "Good, then welcome survivors! Looks like some alliances have formed and there are only ten of you left, and three deaths, the most recent one having occurred ten minutes ago, right?"

I stiffen. Someone else was killed? Who here did it? And can we hurry up and get out of here so I can kill Sonia?

"As you can see, I've arranged you all by alliances so it's easier to keep track," Junko huffs, "I can't believe most of you were actually able to trust each other, like, what the hell? Don't you think if someone betrays you, it makes you so much easier to kill? Jeez!" 

"Hey, what the hell are you babbling on about?!" The short boy growls, "Why'd you bring us all here?! Some of us have stuff going on!"

Junko grins slyly, like the Cheshire Cat. "Oh my darling dear, Fuyuhiko, I just wanted to check in with everyone! You know, hang out and shit, see what each other looks like, that kind of stuff!"

"But surely there's a deeper meaning than that," The lilac-haired girl points out, "There's no way otherwise you would do this, you know we can find each other."

Junko chuckles. "As expected of my smartest, Kyoko! Okay fine, the truth is I was getting quite bored. You know the feeling, right Hajime?"

"Pardon?"

"Ah, _sorry, wrong universe_! Anyways, yes, I was getting bored. You too, right Mukuro?"

Mukuro nods, lazily stretching out like a cat in the sunlight, shutting her eyes. 

"So, so, so, bored! It's been weeks and only three of you have died, like what are you guys afraid of? You're never going to get anywhere close to inheriting my position at this rate and tick tock, I need an heir soon. It's just going to be Mukuro at this point, I don't know what to tell you guys."

Mukuro briefly opens her eyes, mumbling "No thanks," before shutting them once again.

"I'm dying soon, you guys," The goddess continues to lecture, "So that's why I'm giving you _ten days_."

Shuichi frowns. "Ten days," He repeats, "Ten days for what?"

Junko grins. "To win of course! Otherwise I'll be extinguishing you all and giving the job to my trashy servant Mukuro and no one wants that. So I sincerely hope you get to killing!" She sings.

A series of murmurs ripples through all of us before Junko speaks again.

"Anyways, that's all! If there are no comments from the audience. . .Dismissed!"

And once again, I experience the falling sensation before waking up on Nagito's couch. Sonia seems to be nowhere in sight. On the chair across from me is Chiaki and. . .slung over my lap is Nagito.

My face turns bright pink as I instantly shove him off of my lap, startling him into consciousness.

"Ah. . ." He mumbles, rubbing at the back of his head, "Apologies, Hajime."

"Ten days," Chiaki yawns, sitting straight up in her seat, "That's a lot of stress and pressure, huh?"

"We'll manage just fine, Chiaki," Nagito promises, "You two will live until the end. Now why don't you go let Bubbles in? I can hear them scratching at the back door."

The peach-haired girl stands up and stretches. "Yeah, I've got it." She responds, slowly trudging out of the room towards the kitchen.

I look back over at Nagito who is already staring at me. "Sonia doesn't seem to be here anymore." He says, his eyes not leaving me. 

My cheeks go pink under his intense gaze. ". . .It would seem so. That's a relief I suppose, for Chiaki's sake of course. But I'd like to find her as soon as possible so I can kill that bitch."

Nagito's gaze falls on his lap. ". . .Yes, lots of death is about to happen," He looks back over at me, "Best prepare yourself, Hajime."

I nudge his shoulder playfully. "I don't have to with you protecting me, huh? You're pretty damn good with a weapon, you know."

"You could say that." He agrees.

I lean back on the couch. "Ah, let's just stay here and rest up for the rest of the day, alright? We're going to be pretty busy real soon."

". . .Alright."

Nagito stands up with a sigh, before making his way out of the room. I shrug, not too concerned about it, before shutting my eyes and letting myself drift off to sleep.

-

I can already tell that something's off the second I wake up from my afternoon nap.

I roll off of the couch, yawning, raising my arms above my head in a large stretch. ". . .Thirsty. . .better get some water from the kitchen." I mumble, heading off in that direction.

Sitting at the kitchen table, is a stressed-looking Nagito Komaeda, staring at some sort of note or letter placed in front of him.

I frown. "Hey, Nagito, is something wrong?"

He looks back at me with his frantic, worried expression, wordlessly holding out the letter to me. My eyes scan over it and I gasp.

Chiaki. . .

I look back up from the note, locking eyes with Nagito. We're both silent for a moment before I say;

"Chiaki. . .Chiaki's been kidnapped?!"


	11. Thoughts Of Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bodies fall, more people in danger. . .

**TOKO POV**

Komaru.

This never would have happened if I had only been more careful. If I knew that you were going to get attacked then I never would have left our home. And then we-Genocider Jack and I-could've protected you. You would still be alive and next to me if I hadn't been so careless.

You probably knew this end was coming with that diary of yours, didn't you? You would have been able to see you were going to die and yet you didn't say anything. 

Why didn't you tell me?! I could've taken us somewhere where you would be safe. Was life with me really so terrible? Or maybe you were just tired of the Survival Game you were suddenly thrown into, although I thought I taught you better than to just give up.

But you won't have to worry. I'll make everything right. I'll make sure you can rest easy. I'll get revenge on the one who killed you. 

They have long black hair, don't they? I found a strand of it on the floor. 

I'll miss you, Omaru. I love you.

**HAJIME POV**

"Kidnapped," Nagito repeats, burying his head in his hands, "This is all my fault. If only I-"

"Stop it," I interrupt, "It's not your fault. You're not responsible for us, okay? Right now let's just focus on what we can do to help Chiaki."

Bubbles hops up on the kitchen counter and lays down. Both Nagito and I ignore them.

"The note says further instructions regarding what we should do will be delivered within the next twenty-four hours. . .but I don't want to wait that long."

"Perhaps we should get the police involved?" I suggest.

He shakes his head. "No-this is exclusively a Survival Game thing. We'll deal with it that way."

"And how will we do that?"

Nagito looks up to meet my gaze. "We'll find out which one of the participants did the deed," He smiles slightly, "And we'll kill them. We'll make them pay for taking Chiaki, the biggest mistake of their life."

I sit down across from him. "You really warmed up to her, huh?"

He shrugs back. "We're friends and we were living together. It's only inevitable. But how are you feeling, Hajime? I mean, first your mother and now this. I mean, weren't you into Chiaki? You know, like, romantic styles?"

I frown. "What? No? What a strange thing for you to assume."

Nagito's eyes brighten. "Oh! Forgive me for assuming. So, is there someone you like?"

"No," I answer firmly, "How could I, being stuck in a situation like this? It's unthinkable."

His shoulders slump slightly. "Oh. W-Well I suppose you've got a point there, Hajime," He grins, "How foolish of me."

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Anyways. . .so we really just sit and wait around for further instruction? There's really nothing we can do?"

"Of course not. It's probably you they want, not her."

I shudder. "Did you really have to say that?"

He shrugs. "I'm just trying to tell the truth. If I were them I'd kill Chiaki in front of us to weaken our emotional states and then kill us and then bam-that's three people out of the game all at once."

I reach across the table and lightly slap him. "Don't speak like that."

"I'm just saying."

-

"Dear First and Second," Nagito reads out loud from the letter he found on the front porch, "We've got your girl tied up in our basement, Chiaki, is it? Anyways, we're going to kill her good if you don't show up to _this address_ by tomorrow evening unarmed and surrender your diaries. The longer you wait to come, the more she suffers. Regards, F.K." Komaeda looks up and sighs, "This person truly doesn't know much about letter etiquette, huh?"

" _That's_ your takeaway? We've got to go to that address right now, Chiaki's in trouble!" I gasp, moving to my feet and heading towards the door. I don't get that far before Nagito reaches out and grabs my wrist, spinning me around to face him.

"Hajime, _no_. We can't just charge in there blindly with no plan, you know that. Stop and think for a second." He scolds. 

" _Chiaki's suffering_ , you don't understand!" I hiss back. 

"I know, I'm worried too, Hajime! I don't want Chiaki to hurt or die either! But we need to be logical about this, okay?!"

We stare tensely at each other for a moment before I finally relent, letting out a sigh. "Fine, what exactly do you have in mind?"

The fluffy-haired boy exhales. "I'm going to tape a knife to your back."

"You're going to do what?!"

He rolls his eyes. "I highly doubt this place will have metal detectors so it'll be fine. They won't know until it's too late." 

"Are you dumb?"

"Oh, absolutely. But it's definitely worth the try. Here, follow me." Komaeda responds, turning to walk, gesturing for me to follow. 

"Where are we going?" I ask, raising an eyebrow as we walk. 

He grins slyly. "Yeah, I've got a bit of a secret room for when I'm in a jam."

I stiffen. "What?"

"Don't dwell on it too much." He responds, stopping behind a door with a lock. He pulls a key out of his pocket and unlocks it swiftly. Inside in the corner are a couple of suspicious-looking garbage bags.

Nagito jumps and immediately slams the door. "Ehehehe. . .wrong room." He giggles nervously. 

"Nagito. . .what exactly is in those bags?" I ask carefully. 

"I could tell you, but. . .I'd have to kill you~." He purrs, taking a step closer to me.

I flinch and shy away from him, making him chuckle.

"I'm just kidding. That's just a storage room and that's just some garbage I've been too lazy to drive to the Dump, but I'll get to it eventually. You can check it out later, if you wish," He explains, "Now come on, we're wasting precious time, yes?"

He grabs my wrist and takes me further down the hall, stopping in front of a different door. He pulls out the same key and unlocks the door, revealing what appears to be a whole Armory. There are several guns lining the walls, above several packages of ammo. There are several different types of blades around the room as well. 

"Holy. . ." I gasp, "Nagito. . .is this yours or were these your parents'?"

Nagito shrugs. "Dunno. I didn't discover this until long after they passed."

"What actually. . .did your parents do for a living?" 

"I never found out!" He laughs back, "Come on, let's stock up."

Komaeda enters the room, me reluctantly following behind. He immediately goes to the other end of the room and picks up a blade. After examining it for a second, he turns to me with a bright smile.

"Alright, lift up your shirt!" He demands cheerfully.

I comply easily, squeezing my eyes shut while I wait for him to get it over with. After he's done there, he fixes another one to my calf, "Just in case."

I frown, trying to adjust to the feeling as Nagito quickly suits himself out. "Under the cover of this night rather than the next, we'll have whatever is left of the element of surprise. I mean, they expect us around tomorrow night, yes? You're right, we go now, there's no use waiting."

"You sure are talking all strange tonight."

Nagito fishes the letter back out of his pocket and glares at it. "The address isn't too far. Half an hour if we take a car. Now, shall we be off?"

I nod, determined. "Yeah, let's get back Chiaki."

-

**GENOCIDER JACK POV**

"Hehehehehehehe! Well, it's really not to track someone when you put your mind to it!" I laugh to myself as I approach the front door of the house, "It certainly didn't hurt to ask around about some black-haired girl lurking around the neighborhood as well!"

After what I found out happened to my Miss Dekomaru, I certainly couldn't let that slide! I mean, I know I promised Komaru I'd try not to kill anymore, but come on! You really expect me to sit idly by when my girlfriend gets killed by some loser in the Survival Game?! No fucking way, dumbass, I'm not letting this slide.

I knock on the front door of the building, tapping my foot impatiently while I wait for a response. The door is opened a moment later by some girl with long purplish hair wearing a robe and slippers. 

I roll my eyes and huff. "Hey you, is that, um, Celestia Ludenberg was it? Yeah, doesn't she live here or not?"

She raises an eyebrow all suspicious-like. "Why do you inquire?"

"I've just got to talk to her for a moment, it's none of your business! Cut to the chase, is she here or not?!"

"Yes, just a moment." They reply with a sigh, looking over her shoulder to call: "Celestia, darling, there's a visitor here to see you."

In the distance I hear the sound of static, which Dekomaru told me meant a future change in a diary. Ah, does that Celestia know I'm here to kill 'er? Well, it's not like she can get away from me now anyhow.

"If you do not mind, I'd rather not." An elegant voice calls back.

The girl stiffens. "Was it the diary?" She asks, but I don't allow her to receive an answer.

I quickly pull out two of my trusty pairs of scissors, stabbing into her chest and left eye before she can even react. She screams in pain and agony as she collapses to the ground as the blood starts pouring out. She'll die soon if I'm lucky. 

I whip out two more fresh pairs, people always tell me it seems like an endless supply, before storming into the building, shoving random items and furniture out of my way as I walk.

"Where the hell are ya, Lestie?~" I call out, sickly-sweet, "Don't worry, I just wanna chat. . ."

I hear the sound of rustling in the distance and charge towards that noise. I stumble in front of a door where the noise is the loudest. I kick down the door and immediately Celestia comes at me with a wooden mallet, most likely used for croquet or something. Such a stupid game that is.

I duck on instinct, rolling away from her. I hop up on the bed and launch at her with a grin, barely giving her enough time to react. She dodges left, swinging her mallet at me once again. She hits me right in the shoulder, making me let out a low hiss of pain.

"That's it, you're definitely going to get it now!"

I swing my arm wildly, slicing her cheek with the edge of my freshly-sharpened blade. She cries out, recoiling at the stinging pain. While she's distracted, I strike, knocking the mallet out of her hand and sending it flying across the room and colliding with a mirror. 

I then pouch, knocking her onto his back and pinning her to the ground. 

"Get off of me, you devilish fiend!" She calls out in vain. 

I merely giggle back at her, positioning my pair of scissors directly over her heart. "Now I'd drag this out and torture you real good. . ," I hum, "But I've got places to be and a funeral to plan, so. . .I'm afraid right here is your Dead End, Lestie. You lose!"

"No wait-" She calls, letting out a brief scream as I plunge the scissors into her heart, twisting real good like a corkscrew in a cork. Her chest stops moving, notifying me that she was dead.

Dekomaru is avenged. Hehehehehehehe! 

I pull out the weapon and climb off of her, disgusted. I briskly walk out of the room, deciding against leaving my M.O. as the authorities could easily trace it back to me or Toko-especially since I've supposedly vanished. 

I pass back through the front door, nudging the now-dead purple-haired girl's body out of the way before stealing off into the night.


	12. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more bodies drop

𝓜𝓾𝓴𝓾𝓻𝓸'𝓼 𝓜𝓾𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼!

Eighth Celestia Ludenberg and Fifth Kyoko Kirigiri, both killed by someone not even directly involved in the game, were partnered up as girlfriends. Hoping that one of them would win and revive the other to rule the universe together, they tried to be strategic with their movements and only killing when they were certain they could get away with it. Both diaries were unknown but could be guessed from their lifestyles.

**HAJIME POV**

"This is the place." Nagito mutters darkly, parking the car in front of the large gates and killing the engine. 

There seem to be two separate mansion-like buildings up ahead, connected by a bridge that spans in-between them. Several gardens surround the path that leads up to the first mansion just beyond the gates.

"Got your diary?"

"Of course I do. Do you?"

"Obviously." 

"Let's go."

Nagito unlocks the door and steps out into the evening air, inhaling deeply. I step out next, stretching, practically slamming the car door behind me. 

"After you." Komaeda invites.

I brush past him towards the gates, testing them before pushing them open, winching at the irritating screeching sound they make. I'm surprised to find them unlocked. But then again, this person is expecting us.

Nagito comes up next to me, and together we step forward on the path. There seems to be no one else out and about here. It's quite strange. Where is Chiaki? 

"Let's just find Chiaki and get the hell out of here," I murmur, "This place is giving me the creeps." 

"Agreed."

We continue walking on in silence, eventually reaching the front door of the first building. Nagito reaches for the door knob but before he can turn it, it's twisted from the other side. Nagito's eyes widen and before I can react, he shoves me off to the side and out of sight.

A silver-haired girl emerges from the door and suddenly a long katana is pressed against his throat. "Are you First or Second?" She demands, loosening the pressure just enough so that he can talk.

Komaeda smiles. "Second," He answers, "And who might you be?"

"Quiet! Now, did you come here alone?"

"Well, which one is it? Do you want me to stay quiet or answer your questions?"

The girl grits her teeth and yanks Nagito inside, slamming the door behind them.

I groan. So that's two people I care about being captured by this person. . .

I reach behind my back, under my shirt and pull out one of my knives. I then stumble back to my feet and kick open the door, following after them."

**NO ONE'S POV**

Rope digging into his skin, leaving angry red marks in his skin, Komaeda Nagito is forced down the dark hallway, towards a heavy wooden door at the end. And yet despite that he grins.

They've yet to search him, an idiotic move on their part, really. For one thing, it's a given he's got his diary on him. Secondly, they could check him for any weapons, even though they were instructed to come unarmed. 

The door opens and Komaeda is thrown to the ground, hands till tightly bound behind his back. The door slams shut quite loudly behind him. He groans, lifting his head and looking across the room.

Hands suspended from two chains coming from the ceiling, Chiaki Nanami kneels on the floor, wearing nothing but a white robe. She emits a low groan, slowly raising her head, revealing a black eye.

Komaeda gasps. "Chiaki!" He calls, shuffles towards her, "Are you alright? What did they do to you."

The peach-haired girl smiles weakly down at him. "Nothing much yet. They just roughed me up a little, I'm fine, really."

"We were so worried about you!"

"Does that mean Hajime is here as well?" She asks, dropping her voice to a murmur. 

He nods slightly. "I didn't let him get caught. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Where's your diary, do you have it?"

". . .It's back at the mansion. I put it down to get something when they grabbed me. They won't be able to hurt me that way." She promises. 

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. Maybe we should've left ours at home as well, but we figured we would need it if sudden trouble arose."

"Smart. I would have done that as well."

Suddenly, an announcement rips through the room over a P.A. system.

_"ATTENTION FIRST. IF YOU DON'T GIVE YOURSELF UP AND COME OUT OF HIDING IN FIVE MINUTES, THEN WE'RE KILLING YOUR FRIENDS!"_

Chiaki and Nagito exchange a look before Komaeda smiles. 

"Well, it would appear that we're about to die."

**HAJIME POV**

I was crouching under a window when I heard some familiar voices coming from within that made me perk up. It sounds like the voices of Chiaki and Nagito, as if they were talking to each other. 

It seems a bit of Nagito's luck has rubbed off on me as I have still yet to be caught by anyone. Are people even looking or are they waiting for me to approach someone myself? Either way, I've been lucky so far.

I slowly stand straight and peek in the window. I gasp, noticing a kneeling on the ground Nagito with his hands tied behind his back smiles at a girl, Chiaki!-chained up against the wall. 

Ah, good, I found them. It doesn't matter if I kill the person or not, I've just got to get those two out of here. 

I rear back, lifting my left leg before smashing my foot against the window with as much force as I can, creating cracks in the window that make the two look up and over with surprise. I kick at it a few more times before it finally gives way and shatters onto the floor.

I don't hesitate to then slip through the window, flinching and hissing slightly as some leftover glass cuts me.

"Hajime!" Komaeda calls out excitedly.

Chiaki's eyes widen. "Hajime!"

The first thing I do is rush behind Nagito and cut through his ropes. He's the real fighter of this group so he should really be freed first. And then together we rush over to Chiaki and begin working on the chains holding her back. 

"What happened to your eye?" I demand, getting a good look at her face.

She shrugs, trying to pull her wrists free. ". . .It's really nothing."

And just as the knob on the door begins to shake, we're finally able to pull her free. Nagito then shoves us both towards the window, turning around to glare at the door. I give Chiaki a boost and shove her through the window, me following right behind. Just as the door opens, Nagito smirks at the guard before leaping out the window after us. 

He then grabs us both by the wrists and takes off running, sprinting like a madman, leaving us no choice but to scramble to keep up with him.

An alarm suddenly sounds throughout the property, making all of us freeze like startled cats. Nagito grits his teeth. "They're sending people after us. Come on, we have to move!"

We take off, flying across the ground once more, heading for the exit. Of course, we don't make it that far before suddenly the guy from Junko's domain, ranked Sixth Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, steps in front of our path flanked by two armed guards. 

Fuyuhiko points a gun at us, wearing a snarl.

"You bastards aren't going anywhere!" He declares. 

Nagito grins back at them. "Is that so? Well, that simply won't do," He pulls both of his concealed knives off of his person, "Well, I'm not going down without a fight!"

Fuyuhiko lifts his hand slightly, signaling to the two guards to charge Komaeda. Nagito lets out an annoyed sigh before running straight back at them to meet them.

_'Oh, please don't let Nagito get killed, please, I can't lose him. . .'_

Sixth then focuses his gaze on me and Chiaki, making us both stiffen. "Yer precious boyfriend isn't gonna make it!" He taunts.

"Which one of us was he addressing?" Nanami whispers to me. 

I shrug back. "Beats me."

Komaeda plunges one of his knives into one of the guard's chest before completing focusing on the one who's still alive.

Fuyuhiko grits his teeth and points the gun at us and fires. By some miracle he misses. . .! But Nagito isn't two happy about it.

"How _dare_ you try and kill my only friends!" He roars, finishing off the second guard before charging at Kuzuryu. Fuyuhiko snarls and continues firing at us as we struggle to evade his shots. 

Komaeda tackles him to the floor just as one more shot comes out. Before either of us can react, a bullet comes and strikes Chiaki in the chest, as if in slow motion.

Chiaki falls back and I rush forward to catch her immediately, helping her to lay down on the grass, cradling her head.

"Chiaki!" I cry out desperately, locking eyes with her.

". . .I got shot." She mumbles to herself.

"Oh Chiaki, Oh God, stay with me, okay, just-"

Komaeda screams with fury, noticing what just happened to Chiaki before proceeding to rip Fuyuhiko to shreds.

Chiaki's breaths grow a little shallower as her blood leaks through, staining her white robe.

"No, wait, Chiaki, you can't die, just wait, I-"

She weakly lifts her hand to touch my cheek with a slight smile. "I'm sorry. . .that I couldn't do more for you two. . .I've really been useless, huh?"

We both hear footsteps rapidly pounding against the ground and suddenly Komaeda is kneeling on her other side.

"Chiaki!" He gasps out.

"Please don't worry. . .Please don't cry. . ," She rasps, energy growing weaker, "You both have. . .a shining future. . .awaiting both of you. . ."

And with that she shuts her eyes as her chest stops rising. Nagito grabs her wrist and checks her pulse, before looking up at me with a defeated expression.

"She's gone."

𝓜𝓾𝓴𝓾𝓻𝓸'𝓼 𝓜𝓾𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼!

Sixth, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was killed by Second Nagito Komaeda. Wishing to win the Survival Game, he hoped to expand his yakuza empire and ensure that his beloved Peko Pekoyama never left his side or died. He had the Yakuza diary that told him the futures of those involved within his ranks. 

**NO ONE'S POV**

Junko was bored.

Well, she was always bored. That was a common thing for her nowadays, but the Survival Killing Game was helping.

"Mukuro, look!" She calls out excitedly, clapping her hands, prompting the smaller servant to lazily float over to her side.

"Hmm. . .What is it, Junko?"

Junko points down into the Earth. "Two more bodies just dropped! Sixth and Eleven! Ooh, there's only six more people left! Say, Mukuro, who do you think is going to win?"

"You had that Hajime Hinata set as First right? So, probably him, you're almost never wrong."

The goddess waves her off. "That's just my opinion, what do _you_ think?" 

"Hmm. . ," Mukuro hums, stroking her chin, "That Nagito Komaeda, Second, is really skilled with weapons and he's got the most kills. I would have ranked him as my First. But that's just my worthless opinion, don't mind me."

"Nagito Komaeda, huh. . .yeah, I think he's got a good shot too. But I'm still staking my money on Hajime. Say, want to actually bet on it? Hajime vs. Nagito?"

Mukuro shrugs. "Sure. But what if one of the others wins?"

Junko rolls her eyes. "You're such an idiot, that doesn't matter since there's nothing we can actually bet! These are just who we are rooting for, you incompetent servant!" 

Mukuro's cheeks go pink. "Yep, that's me! Thank you, Junko! I certainly am no good!"

Junko rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Either way, they better hurry the fuck up and come with a winner, because I'm out of here almost any day now."


	13. Separation And Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime takes his anger out on people.

𝓜𝓾𝓴𝓾𝓻𝓸'𝓼 𝓜𝓾𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼!  


Chiaki Nanami, killed by Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, had the Gamer diary. Having no desire to win the game and knowing she couldn't being ranked Eleventh after all, she dedicated herself to protecting those she cared about involved in the game, including Hajime, Miu, and Nagito. Hajime probably didn't realize it, but the bullet was coming at him and Chiaki stepped in front of the bullet before it could hit him. Who did Chiaki want to win the game? She didn't care, she just wanted everyone to be safe.

**HAJIME POV**

"G-Gone?" I stammer, "No, She can't be gone! Not Chiaki!"

I grab her other wrist, frantically checking for a pulse and coming up with nothing. Nagito looks up and into the distance, noting that an entire flock of guards are rushing towards us.

"They're not going to be happy I chopped that head and limbs off of their leader," Komaeda mutters, "Come on, we need to hurry back to the car. They'll be upon us any second."

I glare hard at him. "No! I'm not leaving her!"

He firmly grips my hand and stares me straight in the eyes. "If you don't come with me right now, you're going to die too! I can't win against that many! She wouldn't want you to die too!"

"I can't leave her!"

"Then you leave me no choice."

Before I know what's happening, he's suddenly behind me, lifting me up bridal style. 

"Wh-Hey!" I protest, kicking and struggling but his grip on me only tightens as he sprints towards the still-open gates. "Put me down! I hate you! Let me go!"

He skitters to a stop in front of the car, dumping and buckling me in the passenger's seat. He hops into the driver's seat, waving at the guards before punching the cars and flying down the street. 

I touch my fingers to my cheeks, surprised to find it wet. . . ah, I see, I'm crying.

Chiaki. . .

"I can't believe you took me away from Chiaki!" I hiss at the driver, "There was probably a way we could have brought her back."

Nagito's eyes narrow. "You saw her. She's dead and she'd want us to move on."

"It's been two seconds!"

"If it'd been any longer, we would have died. Relax."

"Are you really not disturbed by this?!"

"Of course I'm upset, I'm distraught! But I know when I need to put my emotions on hold!"

"You're so fucking crazy. I don't want to be near you anymore. Let me out of the car."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really? You're going to be like that?"

"Let. Me. The. Fuck. Out."

He sighs and shrugs. "We're far enough away now. Should be safe," He pulls over to the side of the road and unlocks the door, "If you wish to end our partnership, then it's fine by me. I'll start playing to win. See you soon, Hajime."

I undo the seatbelt and shove the door open. "GOOD! BYE!" I spit at him, slamming the door. I glare at him as he drives away, before dropping to my knees and letting my tears fall freely.

"Chiaki. . ." I mumble, "You didn't need to die, it could have been avoided. . .you idiot. . .Why'd you have to die. . ."

"Oh? So you got Chiaki killed all on your own?"

I hear the static noise coming from my pocket as I stand, turning around to face Sonia Nevermind herself.

"Hello Hajime."

My gaze hardens. "Sonia, don't test me right now; I'm really not in the mood."

The blonde grins, pulling out a knife and tilting her head to the side. "Why? Because you lost both your mother and a close friend within days now? And the one person who could possibly protect you in this game is nowhere around? It must suck, doesn't it? Do you not just want to unleash all your anger and rage on something? Come now, First, let's dance."

I grit my teeth, grabbing my spare knife. "Fucking fine. You asked for it though!"

I lunge at the grinning girl, aiming straight for her chest. She dodges, stepping to the side and crouching on the ground.

I whirl around, snarling, ready for when she jumps up at me. I put up my arms, blocking her and effectively shoving her off of my body. I follow after her but she stabs at me, cutting my shoulder. I let out a hiss of pain, stabbing right back and grazing her cheek.

Wrestling a little, we both fight for dominance, blindly stabbing at each other. Finally by some stroke of good luck, I stab the knife directly into her shoulder, making her scream.

While she's distracted by the fiery licks of pain, I rip it out and aim for the heart, stabbing deep. Her limbs twitch out violently before her entire body falls still. 

Vengeance is mine.

I let out a growl of frustration, continuing to stab into her body, using it as an outlet for all of my anger and grief. Once I'm done, I lift the body and hunk it into the woods. I then get a lighter from out of nowhere because of fanfiction magic, and set the body on fire.

I lean against a nearby tree, watching the body burn for a long period of time, not that there's anywhere else I should be anyway. Once it's ashes, I disrupt them, making them get swept up in the wind and all of this makes sense because fanfiction lets me dispose of bodies even if this method isn't actually that easy and/or possible.

Well, at least I feel a little better now.

~

𝓜𝓾𝓴𝓾𝓻𝓸'𝓼 𝓜𝓾𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼!

Sonia Nevermind, ranked twelfth, killed by the angry First, Hajime Hinata, was never able to figure out actually what parts of her life it foretold but it helped her out anyway. Secretly, she is heir to the throne of a small Kingdom called Novoselic-that's recently been having a lot of issues. She thought that by becoming a god, she would be able to make everything in Novoselic better-a place she was willing to do _anything_ for, no matter how awful.

~

-

I've been thinking, the purpose of this game is to be the one to gain the position as a god, a god of time and space. This person could then probably do anything and everything they wish, anything can be possible. Then if I win. . .would I be able to revive Chiaki and my mother?!

Yes, I really should start playing to win. Yes, especially now that there are five people left. I'm going to kill everyone-wait, no, what am I thinking?! I don't think I would be able to kill him, even if he does piss me off from time to time. As much as I hate to admit it, I care about him. 

Maybe, I should head back to the mansion and apologize to him. I mean, of course he did care about Chiaki, he was just trying to keep us both safe and Chiaki would have wanted us to remain alive and safe. 

I really should go see him. . .

I sigh, walking down the streets, waiting, waiting for a taxi to turn up. And, for the purposes of this story, a bright yellow taxi drives by me. I raise my hand, shouting "Taxi!", making it slow to a stop. I climb in the back and direct them to Nagito's home.

-

"Thanks." I mumble, handing some money to the driver through the window before watching them drive off. I then take a deep breath, turning back to the walkway that leads up to the front door of the mansion. 

He should be back already, right?

I slowly trudge up the walkway, feeling overwhelmed and tired as the events of the evening catch up to me. It's got to be long after midnight by now, by my estimate. All I want to do is collapse into bed and sleep for a moon. But this is what I've got to do first.

I knock on the door three times, waiting for a response. A moment later, I hear the slow shuffle of footsteps approaching the door and it's opened a moment later by an exhausted-looking Nagito. His eyes look red and puffy as if he'd been crying. He really misses her too. . .

"Hi." I say, scratching the back of my neck sheepishly. 

"Hello." He returns neutrally. 

"Um, look, I-. . .I wanted to apologize for snapping at you like that. I think I was just overcome with emotion and I lashed out at you. You just wanted to keep us both safe, like she would have wanted."

Komaeda sighs. "No, I should have been more understanding. Believe me, I didn't want to leave her body behind either but I wasn't about to let you die either. I don't want to lose any more people I care about."

I bite my lower lip. "You. . .care about me?"

He rolls his eyes. "Obviously. You're very special to me, Hajime."

". . .How much?" I ask suspiciously. 

He smiles. "Enough." He responds with a wink.

"Enough? Do you have feelings for me or something?"

"Yes. But there's no time for that now. You're exhausted, let's get you to bed." He murmurs, grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside. He then locks the door and begins tugging me towards my bedroom.

"Komaeda?"

"Hm?"

"I think I do too."

He smiles. "I think you're just overtired but good."

-

All I can hear is scratching coming from the kitchen door that leads out into the gardens and let out a sad sigh. That'd be Bubbles, Chiaki's cat, come to visit her and cuddle with her. . .Unfortunately it'll never happen again.

I head over to the door, letting the little furry being inside. I then fetch a bowl and fill it with it's milk before passing it off to Bubbles with a pat on the head.

Nagito then trudges into the kitchen, eying the cat on the counter but doing nothing. "Morning, Hajime and Bubbles."

"Good morning, you." I reply. 

"How are you feeling today?" He asks cautiously

I shrug back. "No better yet no worse. Numb, maybe? No that's not it. . .well, what about you?"

"I'll recover. Close people to me die all the time, but that doesn't make it any easier. But eventually we'll both be fine, right?" He offers me a shy smile.

I smile back. "Right. Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything you make will be great, I'm sure!" He responds cheerfully.

". . .Alright. Um, look, last night, did you really mean it when you said you had feelings for me?" I ask carefully.

He grins widely. "I sure did."

". . .I see. Just to clarify, romantic feelings?"

"Yes, that is precisely the case. Why do you ask?"

"What the fuck do you mean, 'why do you ask?!' This is kind of important, you know."

He cutely tilts his head to the side. "I like how you said you felt the same way while you were sleep-deprived."

"Yeah, um, it probably wasn't completely sleep-deprivation. I've never been good at expressing feelings, but I mean I. . .I care about you? L-Like, you're important to me? Ah, I'm not good at this-. . ."

He smiles. "Oh, no problem, Hajime. Just push it out of your mind altogether. You-"

He's interrupted by knocking on the door, making him jump slightly. "Oh, I guess I better get the door. Be right back!" He chirps, spinning around and pretty much trotting out of the kitchen. 

I sigh, opening up the door to the fridge and digging around, trying to see if any ingredients would inspire ideas for a good breakfast. Ugh, Nagito (and I, I suppose) really need to go grocery shopping.

Komaeda returns a moment later, holding an envelope in his hands and a frown on his face. He uses his nail to open the top and pull out the letter inside. His eyes scan over the note with a troubled look on his face before holding it out for me to read as well.

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚠𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗. 𝙼𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚞𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚙𝚖. 

I look up to meet Nagito's eyes, who looks just as worried as me. 

"It appears. . .that little alliance of three is ready to deal with us once and for all."


	14. Final Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle of the remaining participants

". . .Do we really have to go?" I ask after a beat of silence. 

Komaeda sighs. "You know we've got to go or they're going to come to us. Don't worry, we'll have all day to prepare." He responds, turning to leave the room but before he can get too far, I grab his wrist and pull his back to me. Unfortunately, I pull him a little too hard and he collides into my chest, making me grab his hips to steady him.

". . .Ah, what do you need?" He asks hesitantly, cheeks dusted pink.

"We need to talk about what happens after tonight."

I frown. "What do you mean?"

I roll my eyes. "Come on, you know the winner is going to be decided after the fight tonight. We need to talk about what happens if our side wins. Junko isn't going to let it slide if we both kill ourselves and/or don't even attack each other."

His eyes widen. "Oh, I see. . ," He then smiles, cupping both of my cheeks with my hands, "After we win, you'll kill me, Hajime! You deserve to win."

I stiffen. "W-What?! I'm not going to kill the guy I'm-uh, interested in! You're insane!"

"That's been established. Hmm. . .Oh, I can kill myself!"

"No!" I yell, making him recoil, "I don't intend to lose you."

He raises an eyebrow. "You don't?"

I grit my teeth. "Yes-No-. . .I don't know, but you're not sacrificing yourself. I won't have it."

He smiles. "Alright. . .well I don't want to lose you either, so I guess that we can deal with that later on, hmm? Let's just focus on surviving the battle first." He hums. 

I nod slowly. "Yeah, okay. You're right, you're absolutely right. Lots to think about lots to prepare for."

"That's right. We've got this."

"Absolutely."

-

I'm so nervous about what is happening tonight that time seems to be passing far faster than usual. Nagito tries to keep me calm but there's not much he can do when he's just as nervous as I am. 

Hours speed by like seconds and before I know it, I'm back in the Armory with Nagito. He takes his time, tapping knives to me again and muttering words of encouragement. He tapes a knife to the back of his left calf and grabs an axe off of the wall.

"Will this be enough?" I ask anxiously. 

"It'll have to be. Loosen up, Hajime, you're too worried."

". . .When do we have to leave?"

"Ten minutes will get us there on time. So go to the bathroom now."

"What?"

"Just saying."

-

"Is this. . .really the place?" I ask as Nagito parks the car inside of an old parking garage. It has to have twenty-five floors at least. . .Well I suppose this is a good place for a final battleground or something. 

Nagito grins, staring up at it. "Well, this will certainly be interesting, hmm? Anyways, it's two minutes to nine-look at that, we got here early! Anyways, we got to go inside."

He undoes his seatbelt and steps outside, shivering at the cool evening air. Not leaving me that much of a choice, I follow suit. 

He reaches for my hand with an encouraging smile and I accept. "We've got this." He reiterates, giving my hand a squeeze.

"God, I hope so." 

He steps forward towards the entrance, dragging me along with him. Together we step inside, trying to stay on our guard. I suppose we just keep moving upwards until we run into that trio. 

First floor. Second floor. Third floor. Fourth floor. Fifth floor. Six-

Suddenly, there is a knife to Komaeda's throat, held there by that Maki girl with the long brown hair. 

"Komaeda!" I cry out but it appears it wasn't necessary.

Nagito's eyes narrow and he throws Maki off of him, making her land on the ground. Two more sets of footsteps ring out and Kokichi and Shuichi appear, a knife in each of their hands. 

"Looks like you finally met your match, Maki!" The short boy sings out.

Suddenly, the brunette is upon him again, attacking, and Nagito is fighting back like it's merely child's play. I turn my attention back to the other two boys just in time to see Kokichi pointing at me, ordering him to kill me.

I tense. 

I've got to fight on my own. Nagito is too busy with his own fight to concern himself with me. I've got to kill this guy all on my own.

The raven-haired boy groans, twirling his knife between his fingers as he approaches me. I grit my teeth, tightening my grip on the handle of my weapon that I grabbed from my back and get a running start at him.

I swipe at his face, making him duck and tackle me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I kick and thrash underneath him, reaching up and clawing at his face. I take my knife as he's distracted, stabbing into his shoulder before he can stab into my back.

Shuichi lets out a screech of pain, as the distant cries come from an angry yet horrified Kokichi ring through the air. I take that opportunity to through the pale boy off of me, hopping right after him and pinning him to the concrete ground.

Through my peripheral vision, I can see Kokichi sprinting towards me, enraged, only to be intercepted by a smirking Komaeda, who's leaving behind a limp-looking Maki. Is she dead? I can't tell.

I position the pointed end of the knife right above his heart, and raise it high above my head, making his eyes widen.

"I'm sorry." I whisper before slamming it down into his chest, causing a bit of blood to splatter on my face as I give the weapon a good twist. 

Okay, one down, possibly two. All that's left is Kokichi.

I climb off of Shuichi as quickly as possible, rushing over to Nagito to join him in his fight.

~

𝓜𝓾𝓴𝓾𝓻𝓸'𝓼 𝓜𝓾𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼!

Kokichi Oma, Seventh, has always had dreams of world definition, this position as a god would be a perfect first and last step, hoping to rule with Shuichi right by his side after reviving him. The way his diary functions is unknown. 

~

Kokichi backs up now that he's got both of us advancing on him, both of us grinning like maniacs, coming up at him until he hits the wall.

"Okay Kokichi. . .you've caused us a whole lot of trouble for us and because of that you're in a whole lot of trouble~." Komaeda purrs.

"W-Wait, hold up, you've got it all wrong, I-"

"Shut. Up." I growl, raising my knife, still covered in Shuichi's blood and stabbing it right into the part of his ear that's sticking out, effectively pinning the hissing boy to the wall. 

"Finish it, Komaeda."

"Gladly, Hinata."

He stabs his knife directly into his jugular, blood flying everywhere as the short boy's body violently convulses before falling still.

He leaves the knife in the body before grabbing my free hand and leading me away from the bloody corpse. He then turns and stares me in the eyes, smiling and chuckling at the fact that we're both drenched in blood.

"That's the last one," He informs me, "We're the last two."

I blink. ". . .We really won, didn't we?"

He grins. "Of course we did. I told you we would, didn't I?"

I let out a huge sigh, feeling what must be a huge weight falling off of my back. I then lunge forward, wrapping Nagito in a tight embrace; who doesn't hesitate to hug back. 

We must have stayed like that for minutes before Komaeda finally speaks again.

"Hajime. . .stab me to death."

I stiffen in his arms. "W-What?!"

"That way you can become a god and bring back Chiaki and your mother. You are the hope this world needs. You were destined from the start to win this game. . .I'll die for you and that hope. . ."

My eyes widen as the diary in my pocket lets out a static noise. I pull it out and read the entry.

_9:22-Nagito held me and told me to stab him. I stabbed Nagito to death._

". . .Fine. If you want that so bad then I can't deny you that."

"This is the way it's meant to be, Hajime. You're so good."

I raise my bloody knife up in the air and he shuts his eyes. I bring the knife down and stab. . .right into my side with a loud grunt, automatically making me release my diary, it landing with a clatter on the ground.

Nagito doesn't move. "Hajime. . .why?" He asks, tears starting to run down my face.

I smile, surprised to find that I've started crying as well. I reach up and touch his face with my now-shaking hand. "Nagito. . .I could _never_ stab _you_."

"Hajime. . !"

I sway slightly on my feet, having to be held upright by Komaeda.

"Nagito. . .kiss me, please." I beg. 

He doesn't hesitate.

He bends down and connects his lips with mine, holding me tight to his body. I couldn't tell you how long we stayed like that.

Spots fill my vision as I find myself falling away from Komaeda, facing the sky as I hit the ground, my world going back.

. . .

. . .

. . .

_9:25-Nagito and I finally kissed. This is the happiest I've ever been._

_Happy End_

_9:26-I committed suicide **-**_ **DEAD END**


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted within hours of another chapter (double update) so if you came to the latest, go back

My name is Hajime Hinata.

My life isn't particularly that interesting. It's one of the most boring lives you can dream up. I'm what would be the background character in someone else's story, just an extra. I'm not anything special, and I probably never will be.

Why are you listening to me chattering on? Can't you see I'm nothing special? I live in an average house with an average family and I go to an average school and I write down everything I do and see in the stupid average diary I keep on my cell phone. What? I don't have a better hobby to do. . .

Well, actually, you could say I kind of have a friend or two. . .not that they're real of course, they're just my imagination naturally. . .Junko Enoshima and her servant Mukuro Ikusaba. Junko is the god of time and space and Mukuro is her servant.

Everyday after school, like right now for instance, I enter my room and shut the door, wrapping a blanket around my body and sitting on top of my bed. Shutting my eyes, I move my eyes and picture this stunning place with large grey columns and a large throne where the god Junko Enoshima will sit. . .

No-something is wrong this time.

Someone different is sitting on the throne.

He's wearing a sky-blue robe with a white trim and light-brown sandals. He's got off-white fluffy hair and shining grey-green eyes with porcelain-pale skin. He looks over at me, locking eyes as he notices my presence. He waves at me and smiles.

"Hajime!" He calls.

And then suddenly everything comes rushing back to me. There was a Survival Game. I met Nagito there. I sacrificed myself because I wanted him to live, making him a god.

I fall to my knees, clutching my chest. Nagito regards me with a worried expression, hoping out of his chair and scrambling over to me.

He pulls me back to my feet and pulls me into a tight embrace, burying his head in my shoulder. "I'm so glad everything worked," He mumbles, "I'm so glad you're alive."

I frown. "What worked? What did you do?"

He pulls away slightly so he can look at me. "I-um, I sort of tried to make it so that the Survival Game never happened. I erased memories of everything up to the Game and brought all the deceased back to life," He turns away slightly, "I never expected to see you or any of the others again. I was hoping you would find and re-meet Chiaki again and you would be happy. I neglected the fact that before the game you came here on your own."

I frown. "So you were just never going to come back? Leave me alone after everything?"

"Well, I can't exactly come back with the way I am now. . ."

"But what about us?"

"What, the romantic aspect? A human and a god can't exactly have a relationship, Hajime."

"I get that," I pout, "But that's not exactly fair to us. You're a freaking god now, can't you do, like, anything?"

". . .I don't know."

"Can't you make me like Mukuro? We can just stay like this forever!" I plead.

He turns away, breaking apart from me. "I. . .shouldn't. I won't. It's not the way things are meant to be and I can't sentence you to a fate like that," He smiles faintly, "I don't matter anymore. You should forget about me and have a happy life on Earth. In fact, I'm going to wipe your memory of me and this just to make sure," He raises his hand slightly, "Goodbye, Hajime."

"Wait!" I shout, making him hesitate, "I. . .really don't want to forget you. Fine, okay, I won't insist on staying here but at least leave me the opportunity to come back! You're all alone here and I really love you and I want a relationship with you. A god and a human can't exactly have a relationship? Says who? We make the rules now. Please, Nagito?"

". . .Ah."

He takes a couple steps closer to me and I reach for his hand with a smile. ". . .Is this a dream?" He says finally.

"Well, for me it might be," I consider, "But if it is, I hope I never wake up."

He blushes. "I'd hate to lose you as well," He admits, "I hope you keep coming back, but you deserve a relationship with someone who's still human."

I stamp my foot. "I don't want that," I whine, "I want you regardless of whether you are a god or a snake."

"But-"

I shut him up by putting my lips on his.

". . .You make a compelling argument."

"Thank you!"

He bites his lower lip. "Damn it, I can't fight you when you're this insistent and cute. I'm not going to miss out on this opportunity then. We can. . .We can figure it out, okay? Just, don't talk to any of the other participants about me or the game, okay?"

I smile at him. "A small price to pay for a lifetime of happiness."

"Lifetime? You seem pretty confident."

"Of course I am." 

"In the meantime I'm going to figure out if I can make a home or something back in the Human Realm."

My eyes light up and I throw my arms around him. "Thank you!" I exclaim.

He chuckles and smiles, hugging me back. "Of course, Hajime. I can't exactly say 'no' to you. I quite fancy you, you know?"

"I'm into you as well. I might even say I love you."

"Of course you do. But it's okay, I love you too."

I give him a kiss.

Was all that blood and pain really worth it for an ending like this? In hindsight, no, but I really don't mind it that much.

For the first time in a long time, according to my memory at least, I'm finally really happy.

_Fin_


End file.
